


Chapter 1 True love,new beginings.

by Azamandus



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Summary: Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.





	1. True love,new beginings.

Kim sat in her car, contemplating the dashboard in front of her. "Wade I honestly want your opinion from a guys point of view." "Sure Kim, shoot." He replied, slurping a soda."I'm all ears." "Ok, but you have to promise to keep this sitch on the down low." "I promise." "Tuesday is our wedding anniversary, and I want to get Ron something special, any suggestions?"

Wade's fingers flew over the keys, " I would say get him some new games, but you two have beaten all the newest stuff out there, though I heard it from some in the know friends that Zombie Mayhem 4 is about to go 3D."

Kim grinned, "Thanks, Wade but I was thinking something a little more personal." " Huh, then I guess I've got nothing, sorry Kim." "No big wade, get me, Monique, maybe she has some suggestions."

"Girlfriend what's happening!? this place is off the hook." "Where you at Monique, those tunes are spankin?" "Oh, I'm here in Paris, just hot from my latest show, why?"Kim stared at her kimmunicator screen and laughed at her best girls picture."Well, to be honest, I wanted to pick your brain if it's ok?" "Girl were tight, go for it," Kim explained to Monique about her upcoming anniversary and her desire to find a very personal gift for Ron.

"Sorry to interrupt Kim, but there's been a serious hit on the site, patching through the info from the GJ satellite." Wade broke in, his soda forgotten, as he sat stunned by the pictures being downloaded to his screen.

"Kim this is bad, there's been a huge explosion at the upperton mall." The scene flashed up on her kimmunicator, showing her the horrific damage the explosion had wrought. "GJ thinks this could have been a super villain crime, they have activated you and Ron for immediate insertion."

"Sorry Monique, have to jet I'll get back to you later girlfriend."Monique waved and disconnected. "Wade get me, Ron!" "On it Kim." "Yo, you got the Ronster here, talk to me." "Ron it's go time, where you at?" "Cruising up to our place on the Harley K be with you in two."

The black and silver Harley rounded the turn and pulled up beside the silver Porsche 911. Kicking down the stand Ron stepped to the curb and kissed the driver."So mission time again? what's the sitch K?" Kim explained what she had witnessed, and Ron looked more disgusted by the second.

"It's been so quiet lately, our lives were just getting normal, I bet it's Drakken and Shego up to their old insanity again those two are never satisfied with normal life. Just gotta come in here and ruin our lives again." "Ron, you know Drew and Shego have not committed any crimes since they helped save the planet, in fact, Drew is giving a lecture to the horticultural society in Upperton today."

Ron groused and kicked at some leaves in the road, "I guess we have to get going then." "Yep, your vehicle or mine?" "Mine for sure babelicious." quickly changing into mission gear the two heroes met back at Ron's Harley. " I just got her tuned up K, get on lets roll!"

Kim held on tightly to him, as they rocketed down highway 5 into South Upperton. Ron really opened her up, as they cruised along the beltway into downtown Upperton, only downshifting as they rolled into the scene of hellish flames and emergency vehicles clearing the dead, dying and injured from the collapsed building.

"Whats the sitch officer?" flashing her GJ badge at the cop, while Ron unloaded the gear from the Harleys saddle bags."Ah so Global Justice is on the scene, well agent Stoppable,this doesn't seem like your run of the mill explosion. In fact, a mall parking lot camera recorded a very bright flash of light just before the mall exploded, maybe you can shed some light on a possible cause?"

"Do you have access to that camera footage, I will send it to our tech specialist maybe he can analyze it for clues." "Here's the footage."Thanks, officer." " Wade the mall's security cameras picked up a bright flash of light before the mall exploded sending you the footage now, need your best guess."

"Kim your not going to believe this but that flash seems to have come from a very high tech thermal particle weapon being developed for use against alien invasions. I can't even access any data other than the name Project Phoenix and some very bare bones info about it. Transferring what I got to you, now."

The info showed a weapon test at some government facility in Upstate Washington, and a red beam of light that looked exactly like the one used in the attack on the Mall."This really tanks, they even blew up the Bueno Nacho, and I was hoping to grab us a couple of their new Nacho burrito Grande combos since we both missed lunch." Ron complained as Kim finished viewing the data.

"Lunch will have to wait, love. Wade found us a lead in Washington state. Is your pilots license up to date?"Ron flashed Kim a huge grin and gave her two thumbs up. "Just got recertified last Friday after work." "You rock Ron, let's get to Washington state and find out what this Project Phoenix is all about.

Pulling into the Middleton airport half an hour later Kim felt sweat between her thighs and a pleasant sensation from the ride back. Riding Rons Harley made her quiver, the vibration of the big bike's engine, as they roared along the highway holding tight to Ron's back had made her horny as hell.

"Ron, how long do you think the flights going to take?" Kim queried."Ah, about 6 hours by our jet why?"Ron raised an eyebrow at his wife."Oh, no particular reason." Kim mumbled,as she slid her fingernails down his chest.

"Hold on K, that feels so good but were out in public!"Ron's voice had climbed high as Kims trailing fingers intercepted his crotch."Dammit K." he whispered as they boarded the private jet"Whats the sitch, were on a mission right?"

Kims mind was certainly not in the game, yes they were heading towards Washington state, but it had been weeks since either of them had had any time together, work had called Ron away for nearly two weeks to Japan, and she had just returned from the Global Justice seminar in Washington DC.

"I was just thinking about moonlight in the Bahamas, the soft sultry music, the candles on the table burning low, and your soft lips caressing my nipples through that satin black dress I was barely wearing." Ron swallowed hard Kims soft voice in his ear made him shiver, she knew exactly how to make him stand up and take notice.

"Ground control this is wd99er requesting take-off instructions." He muttered into the headset."Copy wd99er your flight plan is cleared for runway 3 East, have a safe flight, Ron." "Thanks, Felix see you Saturday for poker buddy." As they ascended he grinned over at Kim. "ok I know that pouty look, what's on your mind K?"

As soon as they leveled out, she unbuckled and eased towards him. Ron's ears started tingling as her lips softly trailed down his neck. "Ah, Kim are you sure about this, I mean we could be breaking all kinds of aviation regulations right?" "I don't think anyone's going to ever know." She whispered seductively in his ear, as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Ah, to hell with regulations!" Ron clasped her hands to his lips and softly began to nibble his way up her right arm to her neck. Kim drew in a sultry breath as his lips touched her right nipple through the tight mission shirt and bra. "One sec," Ron breathed. "Autopilot engage." Unbuckling, he rose and scooped Kim into his arms, in the back of the jet were two compartments for sleeping during long flights.

Ron kicked open the door to the left-hand compartment and slipped inside."Now Mrs. Stoppable what did you want to discuss hmmm?" Laying Kim down on the bed, her hands pulled him down on top of her."Well Mr. Stoppable these two ladies right here, want some attention." Kim thrust her tightly held tits towards his face.

Ron worked her tight shirt off and softly ran his fingers over her nipples through the satin of her bra, then unclipped her bra and began to make slow gentle circles around her Areola with his tongue. Kim moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, Ron's lips parted and he began to suck each nipple to a hardened pink nub.

Then he began to work his way down her belly, his warm slick tongue tracing wet lines to her belly button her breath quickened as his fingers snapped the button open on her tight fitting mission pants and his tongue headed for points south.

Ron tugged her pants and panties off and tossed them in a pile on the floor next to his discarded shirt and her other clothes. "Now then what were you saying Mrs. Stoppable,"He whispered as his tongue found her clit, Kim moaned, her body trembled, as he worked her to a face plastering orgasm. His tongue was a live serpent dancing over her clit, making it pulse and throb until she pulled him hard into her and gushed, her hips bucking hard against his face covering it in warm quim.

"I love you Ron Stoppable." she breathed, pulling him up to her, she kissed him soundly tongues tangling together playing back and forth."Oh, Mr. Stoppable I believe there's a little surprise waiting for you." " Oh, really and where might that be Mrs. Stoppable?"Ron let out a hard groan as her fingers closed around his cock and she slowly caressed the tip with her thumb.

Working him hard she soon had slick precum glistening her hand."Remember when I went and visited Nana in Florida last month?" "Yeah you were gone almost a week, and I was home all by myself with nothing to do but listen to the Websters having strange outdoor sex."

A soft clasp on his balls drew a harder moan from Ron's lips."Well that trip wasn't a total bust, Nana taught me a female family secret, that has been handed down from all of my female ancestors as long as nana remembers hearing about it.

"Ron's pulse was racing Kim's fingers jerked his cock and massaged his balls till he was right on the edge."Oh no, you don't mister she pouted her lips at him."Now you get to learn the secret of happy marriage, nana told me about some kegel exercises and I have been practicing long and hard, now it's time for something long and hard for me!" her hiss of intaken breath preluded her swift insertion of his throbbing cock.

Her hips bucked up to meet his on the down stroke, and she flexed those hard taught muscles, Ron nearly saw heaven, Kim was so tight, and the feeling of her tightening around his cock sent a shockwave of pleasure through him, each time she flexed on the down stroke, it sent a ripple of pleasure through his whole body.

"Ah, babe, I'm so close." He breathed, his breath coming in a hard pant as Kim slowly extracted him from her."Surprise!" she purred."I have been waiting to use this on you since we went undercover to bust that illegal porn ring 6 months ago." Kim's lips parted, and he lost all sense of being. Her tongue tickled the underside of his cock as she deep throated him to his balls. kneading his balls and bobbing her head Ron Came so hard Kim gagged ,not to be beaten she quickly recovered on the up stroke. Draining his balls dry.

She popped his cock from between her lips and swished his hot cum around in her mouth, it was salty and had a distinctly musky odor she'd never done this before. Though after all those porn videos, and finally asking Monique for personal tips it thrilled her to give Ron as well as he gave to her, his skills at oral sex had driven her crazy for a long time. When she had asked him where he had gotten those particular skills, Ron's face had reddened.

His final stuttered reply was."My dad always said keep your lady happy and your marriage will last forever." So he had bought an online subscription to Hard hot cunnilingus. The rest had kept her happy many a night.

Finally, she swallowed the huge load of hot sperm and kissed him hard."That was so not the drama lover boy, don't know why I didn't think about this before." Her soft breath tickling Ron's chest hairs as she laid her head down on his still heavy breathing chest.

Ron lay spent, his cock limp but the afterglow blazed in both of their eyes. Softly he stroked Kim's hair as they lay together."Well, Mrs. Stoppable I must say we needed that, it's been too long since we had crazy hot monkey sex."


	2. CHAPTER 2 PHOENIX RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

Electronique stared at the blank walls, her head still hurt from this overpowering headache, she had gotten from the negative energy blast generated by Professor Dementor's optimo ray gun.

"And how are we doing today Fräulein Electronique?"Professor Dementor quipped. Nodding to her as he entered the blank -walled recovery room." I still feel strange, the last thing I remember is that do-gooder sidekick of Kim Possibles aiming my own Attitudinator at me, then everything goes blank until I woke up here."

"In time this will pass, but already you have been of much assistance in my latest project. With your help, we obtained the prototype Phoenix weapon from that government facility outside of Spokane and with your further assistance have modified it to its true potential."

"Our primary testing went off flawlessly, the beam utterly demolished that shopping mall, now we can demand huge amounts of money or threaten any government in the world with such destruction!" Dementor cackled evilly and rubbed his sweaty hands together over that vile prospect.

"Tower this is WD99er requesting landing instructions I am 10 minutes to you." The tower operator at Spokane international smartly answered him and Ron grinned over at Kim. "We're clear for landing welcome to Washington State hun."

Kim grinned back at him and straightened her shirt. The Kimmunicator went off and she scrambled to find it on the floor where she had dropped it during their Mile high club fun. Finally grabbing it up she pushed the mute button off."Go, Wade what's the sitch?"

"Kim I have been trying to reach you for the last two hours, A General Mitchell Harrison answered my call for more information on Project Phoenix, it seems the prototype was stolen about three weeks ago but the government kept the whole thing quiet so as to not arouse a nationwide panic."

Kim nodded that was understandable but what followed didn't make to much sense."So who are we dealing with Wade?" "Hold on to your seats, your not going to believe this one but from the descriptions I got, it was Professor Dementor, his hench goons, and Electronique!"

Ron scowled over at Kim."It can't be her I zapped her with the Attitudinator and turned her good." "Well, apparently the evil Prof found a way to change her back." "Thanks much Wade." "Sure thing Kim go bust Dementors face."The overweight webmaster signed off. Kim put her Kimmunicator in her purse and kissed Ron on the cheek, as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat and buckled up for landing.

Professor Dementor was in heaven, his well thought out plan had netted him not only a valuable new assistant but she had proven to be a very able one to his project. He sat down at his huge desk and dialed the displays up on Electronique.

The woman was utterly delectable, his hidden camera's caught her every move. He reached over across the desk and opened a panel, revealing several switches and dials marked project orgasmatron. He boldly snapped several of the switches to the right and slowly dialed up one of the dials marked Orgasmic manipulation control.

In the recovery room, Electronique felt the sudden urge, her fingers sought her crotch she needed it bad, her long fingers stroked her clit till she was wet and hot from the masturbation.

Dementor drool running from the corner of his mouth sat spellbound by her dirty wanton sluttish behavior, his well-oiled palm stroking his tiny cock till he finally burst all over the carpet and up one side of his desk spattering it with sticky hot cum.

"Ah Fräulein you shall be mine personal slave very soon." Dementor quoted to no one in particular as he continued to watch the wanton antics of Electronique through his carefully hidden cameras. His intercom chimed and Dementor growled into the pickup."What do you want I am very busy right now?"

"Herr Professor we have completed the modifications you asked us to complete on the Attitudinator its ready to be tested immediately." "Yes, bring it to my office right now, I have the perfect subject to test it on ." His beady eyes turned back to the woman on the screen squirming in her own juices, and he licked his lips."Soon you will be mine."

Electronique moaned under the effects of the Orgasmatrons invisible rays, her fingers were wet and slippery as she lay there."Ah, I see you're enjoying the atmosphere." Electronique moaned again, she couldn't control herself anymore and watched as the evil Professor approached with her Attitudinator in his sweaty hand.

He took careful aim and fired at her point blank."Now then Fräulein, shall we begin your education, please strip off those clothes and follow me to the lab." Electronique whimpered but submitted to his whims.

It hadn't taken them long to locate Professor Dementors latest lair, it stuck out like a sore thumb on the side of a mountain. Half way up Ron noticed something about the Professors lair. and pointed it out to Kim as they ascended the nasty switchback road that led to the top.

"Ok is it just me or does that huge pointy thing sticking out of Prof Dementors lair look like a giant umbrella?" Kim reached into her purse, extracted a set of micro binoculars and scanned the area ahead of them. She smiled as the two heroes topped the rise and finally made it to the top.

"Seems like some kind of giant satellite uplink lover boy, what say we go and put a kink in the creeps plans?" Ron grinned."I love it when you talk villain trash talk K."

Quickly dashing across the lairs security area they reached the closest wall, using cable climbers they began the dangerous ascent. Almost to the roof, her Kimmunicator went off again, scrambling to quiet the annoying sound she whispered into the pickup."This better be important Wade, were hanging off this building 5 stories from the ground."

"Well I don't know how important it is but I was able to break into Dementors security system and came across this live feed. I thought you might want to see this before making your entry, oh and some systems files I decrypted indicate the Attitudinator has been modified it now turns people into obedient sex slaves."

Out of sight of the camera, pickup. Wade's finger tapped a record sequence, his eyes riveted to what he was seeing on the security cameras live feed in Dementors lab. This was better than most of the live sex shows he'd uncovered in his research to discover what girls liked, having discovered that he himself had finally obtained the young male dream of having a huge cock and nowhere to put it except in his own hand.

Watching over his wife's shoulder Ron witnessed something he never wanted to see again."Oh, that's just wrong sick! Professor D and Electronique...eeww, shoving his finger up there, he's gonna get a bad case of stink finger." He commented, turning away he began to scan the area checking for goon patrols.

Kims' cheeks reddened, her thoughts flashed back to a case they had been involved in 6 months previous, a case she still kept coming back to in her mind, sometimes in the middle of the night she would still awaken wet and in dire need of sexual stimulation to quiet those dark sexual dreams.

"Uh thanks, Wade." she spouted, having lost herself in the moment she noticed wades eyes were focused on something else and he seemed dazed."Gotta jet that info was...ah helpful."Wade only grinned stupidly and signed off.

"Come on Ron we have bad guys to bust!" Her cheerful voice seemed just a bit sultry sounding to her, but Ron seemed not to notice."Ah, K hate to say this, but I think we've been spotted."Ron's voice suddenly trailed away as he was wooshed up out of sight, three of Dementors goons pulling him up into their waiting clutches.

Kim sprang into action, her rapid ascent ending in a triple flip."Sorry boys, no one assaults my Ron but me!" Landing behind the thugs she roundhouse kicked the first one right off the building his long howl to the ground quickly followed by his two goonish associates.

"Thanks, K you rock love" Ron gushed as she helped him up.Kim glanced around and quickly located their way into the lair."Bingo service hatch lets go break up Dementors little sexual shenanigans shall we." Ron smirked and the two crept silently across to the open hatchway.

Spread eagle dangling from the sex dungeons ceiling, suspended with the leather restraints. Electronique flailed helplessly under Dementors sexual ministrations. He had lubed up a huge inflatable butt plug, and slowly was inflating it, the device finally felt like it filled her entire back passage, she whimpered as Dementor viciously cranked on the plugs powerful vibrator, sending intense waves of pleasure through her straining body.

Dementor cackled and grabbed the manipulation controls for the sex restraint device. "Now we just need to adjust this just like so." He indicated as Electronique's body fell forward, she was now at his waist height, her arms tightly held behind her by the restraints Dementor withdrew a leather cross with chain snaps on it from his sex toy bag and shackled her arms to her ankles so she hung there like a trussed pig awaiting his ministrations.

Reaching in again he fitted her with a huge open mouth O ring gag, "Ah yes now its time to play hide the sausage mine fräulein" Dementors voice husky with desire he cackled again, grabbing her head with both hands he rammed his tiny cock into her restrained mouth till she gagged, his face a blaze of pure lust.

From above on a catwalk, Kim and Ron witnessed the evil Professors sexual depredations on his trussed up slave, the vile little munchkin was driving his dick into Electronique's battered face with impish abandon. Though Kims own mind was playing a pretty similar scene out in it starring Ron but with a lot less violent cock thrusting, she swallowed hard and pushed that thought away but how could she brooch something like BDSM to him.

The sounds of choking snapped her back to the mission below Dementor had orgasmed hard into Electronique's open mouth cum dribbling from her chin she was choking on the huge load he had driven into her. Swinging into action Kim fired her grapple into the sex dungeons ceiling and repelled straight down into the flexing back of Dementor, driving him flying across the floor to impact the stone wall with a solid thud he hit head first putting him out of action.

His superheroic wife's charge into action was covered by his much slower descent to the sex dungeons floor. Ron started digging through Dementors clothing."Got the Phoenix device who knew it was this small, just about the size of Dickmentors little soldier." He joked, trying to defuse the very tense situation he was witnessing as his wife rescued Electronique from the leather restraints and eased her to the floor.

"Ron radio for a cleanup team and were going to need a rape response unit as well." Kim growled. As she helped Electronique to steady herself the woman began to vomit violently and coughed up sticky cum gobs on the floor."On it K, This is agent Ron Stoppable, mission accomplished you can tell General Harrison we have his weapon back were going to need a class 1 cleanup on site and a rapid response rape intervention unit to the scene asap!"

Dementor awoke, trussed like a pig in his own leather restraints with the huge Butt plug shoved up his ass, the pulsation set to maximum he howled in the back of the well padded GJ prisoner transport truck. The view slot opened and the transport guard laughed at the midgets failed attempts to free himself. "Oh, we have just the cell for you Dementor, your new playmate's name is Bubba The Brick."


	3. Chapter 3 A Leather & Lace Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"Monique I'm really in a bind here, I want to find something really great for our anniversary, the day after tomorrow. Then there's the fact I still can't bring myself to talk about...well about my intimate perverted desire to uh."

"Girlfriend your gonna have to come clean with Ron sometime about your tripping desire to go all out freaky Bondage and domination fantasy. Take it from a girl who knows opening up to the one you love, ain't that hard."

"Monique, when did you get all ancient knowledge wunderkind on me?" "Girl you damn well know when, after you discovered my secret and kept your mouth shut about my being an X-rated porn starlet, my momma still thinks I'm working out here at the Big Boxarama."

"Ok so what do you suggest I get Ron, He's really hard to buy for?" "Girlfriend, I am gonna hook you up with Miss Lilly she can tell you what to get your man." Monique set her cell down and called out to someone, Hey Lilly, talk to my friend Kim, she's tripping on what to buy her man."

"Hello this is Lilly Lablue, my young associate tells me you're looking for something special for your husband is this correct?" "Yes it sure is Miss Lablue, what do you recommend I get him?" "Why something you can both enjoy, of course. I have an outlet very close to you there in the downtown Middleton strip mall, the shop is called the Middleton adult fashion Boutique, do you need directions?"

Kim's face reddened, that particular store catered to the kinky sex crowd, it had opened only months ago to some rather mixed reviews."Ah, no I know how to get there Miss Lablue." "Well then do you have paper and something to write with? I will give you some item numbers sure to please your husbands fancy."

"Thanks for all your assistance Miss Lablue, can you get me, Monique, back? Please, and thank you." "Kim I'm sorta busy right now, have to call you back later, big scene coming up in five." "Sure girlfriend, I understand knock him dead." "Girl you're tripping, more like that big cock of his is gonna rip me up. Chow!" With that said, Monique hung up.

Kim stared at her Kimmunicator and sighed, all of that porn research she'd done for the undercover sting operation six months before had sure caused a lot of things to happen. She'd discovered Monique's secret X-rated career while reviewing hundreds of porn DVD's, it had also led her to discover her dark desire to try bondage. Something she was still unable to talk to Ron about in any sort of fashion.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up across the street from the target building. One last time she checked her disguise, Big floppy hat, check. Stupid looking huge sunglasses, check. Huge cloth shopping bag, to store her naughty purchases in, Check.Looking both ways she made a mad dash for the Middleton adult fashion Boutique's entrance and ducked quickly inside.

The god awful noise of the door chime caused her to quickly check her surroundings, noting only one rather chipper looking sales person behind the counter she made for her and cleared her throat. The salesgirl turned around and burst out laughing.

"Kim, who are you trying to fool? that hat is so last year." "Tara uh...ummm, I was looking for these items." Quickly she pushed her list across the counter to Tara and looked around to see if anyone else was in the store.

"One sec, let me check these against current inventory." Tara's fingers flew over her computer keys, and she smiled at Kim as all the numbers checked out."You might wanna step over to the changing rooms there, this will take me a few minutes to find in the backroom."

Kim was nervous, she could take on super villains, bust crimelords and save the world from alien invasions but this made her nervous."I am doing this for Ron." She mumbled under her breath, just as Tara knocked politely on the changing room door."I did my best at guessing your size Kim, hope everything fits." Tara giggled as Kim quickly opened the door and snatched the plastic bag the blonde was holding. Slamming it quickly, she put her back against it and let out a huge sigh of relief.

What was inside that bag made her pulse race. The Black leather Corset was so tight she felt like her ribs were going to pop, but it fit like a second skin. She gulped and dug further into the bag, pulling out a matching pair of crotchless black leather panties that left nothing at all to the imagination, she slipped them on and stared into the full-length mirror on the changing room wall.

"Damn I look good." She whispered under her breath. Finally, she reached in the third time and pulled out several black silk garters, pulling a couple on she once again gazed at herself in the mirror."Ron Stoppable you have no idea what's coming your way." Laughing she took off all of her purchases and got dressed.

Kim pushed her platinum card across the counter to Tara and giggled as the friendly Blonde rang up her purchases."You know this place isn't half bad, once I got over being nervous about just coming in here, do you do good business here?" 

"Yep in the evening time this place is rocking it off the hook busy, it's a good thing you came in this time of day, it's always quiet till around two thirty." "I'll have to remember that, thanks, Tara I will be back." Ducking out the door she made a second mad dash across the road to the Porche and zoomed on back home.

Cruising up to their place she checked for Rons Harley noting its absence, she quickly scampered inside the house and stashed her naughty gift under the bed. "Ok, now to plan operation Ohlala." Kim took a steady grip on her Kimmunicator and dialed the one person she hoped would give her the heads up on this sort of secret naughty mission.

"Mom, I need some wife type advice, so I called in a professional." "Kim you know I'm here for you whenever what's on your mind?" "Well you know I fail at cooking, and I couldn't bake a cake to save my soul, but my anniversary is in two days and I really need to get this right, any suggestions please and thank you much."

"Well when your father and I went on that couples retreat they did have a very nice catering service Alphonse's I think it was called, they provided us with chocolate covered strawberries, some sparkling wine, and a full course dinner the meal was great, till your father had too much to drink and tried to shove strawberries up his nose, but anyway I think they just opened a new branch restaurant here in Middleton last week I believe we received a flyer in the mail today in fact, for some dinner special coupons and such for their grand opening."

"Yes here it is, did you want the number?" "Please and thank you, mom." Kim scribbled down the number and smirked to herself."Thanks, Mom you rock bye." Hanging up she dialed the number for the new Alphonse's and placed an order to be delivered early Tuesday evening at 5 pm.

Operation Ohlala was a go."Wade is Ron close to home?" "Let me check real quick, yep he's about ten miles out and closing fast, did you need me to get him on the line?" "Nope just tell me when he is nearly here, I have a couple things to do for our anniversary and I don't want him seeing anything." "Sure thing Kim, I'll beep you when he's pulling in." "Thanks, Wade you rock."

Disconnecting Kim shoved her Kimmunicator to the side of her desk and opened her laptop up. It was time she took matters into her own hands and stopped putting off her secret desires. the web was full of sites to purchase bondage gear, though some of the stuff scared the hell out of her. She chanced across an online purchasing store run by Lilly Lablue, Monique's associate who had given her such great advice earlier that afternoon.

Taking the plunge she clicked on the site and was spellbound by all of the strange sex toys and bondage gear it offered."Hmmm, I wonder." She whispered and typed some words into the store's search bar. Sure enough, there was a bondage starter kit, complete with a detailed list of everything the kit contained.

She clicked on details and glanced at everything that was included 1 Tickle-rite Feather, 1 set of Softy wrist cuffs, 1 set of Softy ankle restraints, 1 Black satin blindfold, 1 set of all-purpose under the bed restraint teathers. At that last she gulped with that type of device she would be about helpless.

Deciding it was now or never she entered her card details and clicked check-out. The site even offered fast overnight shipping through Maxfast the country's leading overnight mail service. For just 25$ more."Oh hell yeah I am." She giggled and checked off the overnight shipping option. Closing the laptop just as Wade beeped her Ron had arrived and was pulling up outside.

Whistling a tune he'd heard on the radio at work Ron headed to open the door, just as Kim made it there to unlock it. She pulled it open and grabbed him in a warm embrace. "Ah yeah, the Ronster loves getting attention from his lady." Kim Pressed against him harder and kissed him. Mr Webster out watering his flowers wolf whistled."You're a lucky man Stoppable, my wife sure doesn't meet me at the door with hugs and kisses."

Blushing a bit Ron nodded as they reentered the house together, he kicked the door closed and Asked."Ok K whats up? I love the attention but usually, I get through the door at least." "Well, I was just, ah feeling a little emotional, and can't a woman greet her lover at the door if she wants to Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron grinned and pulled her close in response, his own lips caressed hers again and he mumbled."You ain't getting any complaints outta Mrs. Stoppables little boy K so quit trying. I surrender." "Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Huh, how about we order out? I'm feeling like pizza from Peppi's." "Ohh, the cheesy goodness, you got it, babe." Ron quickly dialed the pizza shop and ordered two medium sized pies with everything, added a two liter of Zap cola, and a side order of bacon cheddar fries for delivery.

Half an hour later he met the delivery driver at the door, paid him with a generous tip thrown in and closed the door with his treasures."It's eating time!" He bellowed up the stairs, Kim came sliding down the stair rail, jumped off at the end, executed a perfect flip and grabbed the boxes of pies from him.

"Bet I finish mine before you do lover boy." She threw over her shoulder as she dashed to the dining room table, slammed the pies down, popped one open and began to enjoy her pie. Not to be outdone Ron scrambled to his chair whipped open his own pie and dug into the cheesy hot delicious pizza.

Replete, they both ended their meal with a hearty belch. Kim giggled, once again Ron had managed to stuff more pizza into his tummy then she could possibly ever consume in one sitting."Ok you win again, you get to choose the movie." Ron grabbed the TV remote and switched it to Netbox, checking the guide he cackled and rubbed his hands together. Something told Kim she was in for one boring evening but eh it was whatever. She was spending time with Ron that's all that mattered.

The movie wasn't half bad, in fact after the title Zombies from planet Q, she had thought it was going to be a snore fest, but it turned out to be one of those real scary thrillers. As the credits were rolling, Ron smirked at her, twirled the tv remote around his finger and blew on it."The Ronster scores another one for the guy team." He joked."The Ronster's lucky I didn't barf in his lap when that Zombie pulled off that woman's head and began munching it like a big bowl of spaghetti." They both burst out laughing and headed upstairs for bed.

Next morning Ron surprised her with french toast in bed, complete with little chocolate chips on top."Ron your the best, but what's the occasion am I missing something?" "Nope, but yours truly just got that big promotion and the bondiggity new corner office on the 20th floor yesterday, booyah!"

Kim's face lit up and she pulled him in and kissed him."You so deserve that, I am glad your boss finally took notice of all the hard work and sometimes long hours you put in to make things go down there." "Yeah well when you work for an experimental government testing site attached to GJ and are married to one of their best agents it helps to keep things in perspective."

"You know I am only a consultant on retainer Ron, I think they just keep me around for my whole save the world thing." "Nah, I know it's because you can do anything, anyhow see you tonight the Ronster's is out."

Twenty minutes after Ron left, the doorbell rang."One second, be right with you." Kim wrestled the hateful vacuum back into the closet and slammed the door shut.smirking at the closed door she growled. "I hate you!" at it and turned to answer the front door.

Josh Mankey stood on the doorstep a parcel in his hands."Maxfast delivery for Kim Stoppable, sign here please." Josh presented an electronic notepad, and Kim signed for the package."Thanks, have a nice day."Kim just waved at him as he drove away, checked to see no one was watching and vanished inside tearing into the package like a kid on Christmas morning her eyes lit on the items in the box.

She reached in pulled out the shipping list and counted each item off placing them on the dining room table as she counted."Well, that's everything." She quipped, scraping everything back into the box. She sauntered to her home office door and began to dig through her storage closet in there for wrapping paper.

Finally locating a nice blue and gold paper she proceeded to careful wrap Ron's anniversary gift, she'd decided that was how she was going to voice her sexual fantasy to her love. Still nervous about the whole bondage thing she stowed the gift under the bed next to her other naughty bundle and giggled to herself.

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful, except for one wrong number phone call it had been a snore fest of a day, When Ron came home he was exhausted after having to chase down Bobo the escaped chimpanzee test subject they ate a quiet Blah dinner he had stumbled through, kissed each other goodnight and dozed off.

Finally, "A" day had arrived, Ron had taken the day off to spend all day with her.Kim was nearly climbing the walls with anxiety about her dirty little secrets hiding under the bed but was covering well. Ron slipped up beside her on the couch as they watched some daytime talk shows and began to massage her shoulders."What's got, you so tense hun?" He inquired.

"Just excited I guess, uh, I guess it's ok to tell you I ordered us a really fancy spread from that new place Alphonse's for dinner." "Booyah, my lady scores again, what did we get? I have heard some great things from the guys down at work about that place."

"Well they have a huge menu selection but I ordered us the dinner for two lovers special, that's Chicken Parmesan with asparagus and Spaghetti, with a side of garlic bread and a bottle of sparkling wine oh, and some chocolate covered strawberries for after dinner."

"Score!" Ron shouted in glee then made Kim close her eyes. "You have to promise no peeking." "You know I won't what are you up to Ron Stoppable?" "Nothing...Keep those eyes shut I can't let you see my secret hidey space where I keep my gifts and stuff."

Ron crept to the hall closet, grabbed the step stool he kept in there beside the hated vacuum and climbed up to the loft entrance. Pushing aside the door he reached in and located his carefully hidden gift.

Kim opened her eyes and stared at the very carefully wrapped little box."Ohhh, what did you get me, love?" "No way K, open it and find out." She carefully unwrapped the gift and slid the cover off the box contained inside, her pulse racing as her fingers wrapped around the bottle nestled within. Love potion number 9, was the hottest thing in perfume to hit the market in ages and it was a full 6-ounce bottle, it had to have cost a small fortune, she blushed and spritzed herself with it.

"Ohhh that's nice," Ron commented, snuggling her cheek he brushed his lips against hers and the make out session proceeded from there. Hot and heavy they barely noticed someone was ringing the doorbell, Kim glanced at the time and it was 10 minutes to 5."Hold those hot lips right there Mr. Stoppable that's our food."

Kim paid the delivery driver and helped set the table for dinner. Ron's hands kept slipping to her ass as he passed by brushing against her and giving it a gentle squeeze."Ok, mister keep that up and no after dinner treats for you!" She mock threatened.

"I surrender, I just kinda wish Rufus was here to help us celebrate but When we got married he wanted to stay with Hana, guess my little sister needed the company but I sure sometimes miss the little dude you know."

Kim nodded she knew Ron missed his pal, but life went on and she thought about after dinner. Her lopsided grin drew Ron's attention."Ok, spill it K where's my anniversary gift hmmm?""You'll find out after dinner Mr. I can't wait to open gifts."

When they finished, Kim cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. A sudden burst of inspiration hit her there in the kitchen and she grabbed a kitchen towel. The perfect item to assist her naughty sexual scheme.

"Ok time for your gifts Mr, Stoppable." Kim wrapped the towel around Ron's head and led the blindfolded man up the stairs. "Uh, how long do I have to keep this stupid towel wrapped around my head K, it's getting sweaty?" "It's only been 5 minutes and you can take it off now."

Ron's jaw dropped, Kim stood before him in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen in his life, drool began to dribble from the corner of his stunned mouth, and his cheeks turned a bright red."Well what do you think lover boy?" "I can't really think right now...brain...overloading. Booyah!" He shouted gleefully noticing the other package sitting on the bed next to him.

"Is this one for me too?" "Uh, no actually it's for me but you get to open it." A blush crept up Kim's face as he tore into the package, she was so nervous her pulse was racing as he finally opened it and stared inside, his eyes lit up as he turned to her. "Ok, time somebody explained what all this stuff is for."

"I...I want to be bound and dominated..by you!" The words dropped from her lips and she watched Ron's face for his reactions unsure what was going to happen she'd finally confessed her darkest sexual desire after months of dealing with it.

"Kim, I well, I never knew you were into this sorta thing, but Mrs. Stoppable lets get this junk set up and see how it works." Kim let out a sigh of relief and dove into the box, they soon had the teathers secured to their bed and Ron helped her secure her wrists and ankles with the cuffs. Pushing her softly down on the bed, Ron clipped the teathers to her ankles and wrists then slipped on the black satin blindfold.

"We have to establish a safety word, don't we? I seem to remember that kinda junk back when we had to watch all those porn DVDs." Kim nodded her head unable to see a thing through the blindfold she said."How about we use Bonnie sucks?" Ron laughed and whispered."Ok, safety word check." The room got very quiet, Kim tried to hear what Ron was doing but suddenly she felt the tip of the feather brush her left nipple. He trailed it around and around causing her to wither under the intense feeling.

After ten minutes of endless tickling, the feather was withdrawn, Kim swallowed hard what was he up to now, suddenly she felt weight on the bed between her well-secured legs. She couldn't move even to make room for him there.

She heard the sound of the wet lube bottle being used and swallowed hard again her imagination running wild, till she felt the tip of his finger at the entrance of her anus, Ron worked the tip of his finger round and around her anus, then gently pushed it in, she took a sudden indrawn breath as he stroked his finger up her ass.

Suddenly he leaned forward and his tongue began to softly stroke her moist clit, all the while he continued to ream her ass with his fast stroking finger, faster and faster he licked her and stroked his fingers till she came hard splattering his face and letting out a long moan of intense pleasure.

The click and soft buzzing noise shocked her, now what was he up to, that sound was unfamiliar it made her cringe what was it she couldn't see it, and Ron had stopped what he was doing and gotten off the bed.

Just as she was about to give voice to her displeasure, the buzzing device struck her still pulsing clitoris and sent a hyper- sensitive shockwave through her whole body. She arched against the restraints and she screamed in ecstasy."Oh, fuck that's amazing!" Unable to stop her body's convulsions she arched up several times till the buzzing device was taken away.

"Oh, and just to let you know..Monique ratted you out Yesterday while I was still at work." He whispered into Kim's ear."So I stopped at that huge adult outlet downtown and bought all kinds of new toys to try out." Kim's pulse picked up, what could be coming next was her thought just as Ron wrapped a soft leather strap around the back of her head and popped the ball gag in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4 wedding day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

Kim dragon kicked the drug runner goon, hard in the crotch."That's what you get for making me chase you through this entire mall you fiendish excuse for a salesmen."Her kick had propelled the suspect hard into a wall, where he stumbled and fell. "Look what you did to my new shirt, and your knife has opened up a seriously bleeding slash, I hope GJ finds a dark hole to throw you into."

She extracted her handcuffs and cuffed the perp to the handrail. "This is agent Stoppable, I have apprehended the suspect, I need a pickup team and a medical unit to this location I'm at the East Middleton shopping mall at the south entrance."

"Copy that Kim, a team should be to you in 30, what's your medical emergency?" "It's just a minor slash wound, I have the bleeding under control but it might need a few stitches Andy." "Copy that Kim, thanks for the assist again with that sadistic drug selling freak." "It's the least I could do, imagine selling acid to school kids disguised as lick and stick tattoo's."

After the perp was taken away and her arm was given two small stitches Kim stopped at the Club Banana outlet and picked up a new shirt to replace the one ruined by the attack. As she was browsing the latest fashions, her Kimmunicator went off in her purse.

"What's the sitch, Wade? I'm in shopping mode, a nasty drug freak just ruined my new shirt." "Kim your not gonna believe this but I have a call from Shego, she wants to talk to you, is it ok to patch her through?"

"Shego...huh sure I guess, those two have been doing all kinds of humanitarian work lately for the Feed the world organization."Wade's fingers tapped a few keys and patched the one-time villainess through. "Kimmie it's so good to finally reach you, you're a hard person to get a hold of." "Wade's pretty protective of my communications link, what can I do for you?"

"Can you meet me in 30 at Chez Italiano? I need to talk to you Kim it's serious." "Be there in 30, but your picking up the tab." "See you then Kim, chow." Shego hung up and Kim scratched her head, what could Shego need to talk to her about that she sounded so serious.

New shirt acquired, Kim drove to the swanky downtown restaurant, pulled in and paid the valet to park her car for her as she sauntered up to the place she spotted Shego. Bright Green sundress, big floppy sun hat, and dark sunglasses.

"Hey...what's up?" "I got us reservations, I really need someone to talk to and well I really don't have many options in the whole nice people category." "Sure I guess it can't hurt to have lunch and talk." Suddenly Shego reached out and pulled Kim into her arms hugging her, Shego started to cry and shoved her left hand she'd been concealing from Kim behind her back up in front of Kims bulging eyes.

"Wow, that's some rock!" "Drew proposed...it was all so romantic, he even hired one of those stupid little mariachi bands to play stupid romantic music, he even brought me roses he knows I love roses." "Damn woman, pull yourself together let's go inside, have a nice lunch and you can tell me all about it." Taking Shego by the arm they entered the restaurant and were quickly seated in the main dining room. The food was excellent and the conversation proved interesting, to say the least.

"So spill, how did all of this come about?" "Well a couple of months ago Drew and I were working with some African villages, he's been developing new farming techniques that use his horticultural formula it really increases the crop yields.

Anyway, Drew didn't think anything of it till one of those local chieftains handed him this box and told him it was in appreciation for all of our hard work in helping his people.The box contained a 12 karat uncut blue- white diamond,this one right here."

Shego flashed the big rock at her again and suddenly looked very nervous. "Ok, I know there's a but coming here, what else?" "well Drew had the diamond cut and he must have pilfered one of my rings used it to size my finger then returned it without me ever noticing it was gone. Then he invites me out to this cute little romantic place to eat, a real plush establishment."

"I had a feeling I was in trouble when he showed up in the white tuxedo, with the red tie and handed me roses, he even pinned a corsage on me. me! in a corsage with a bouquet of fresh cut roses and everything." "Yeah and then what happened?"

"well he escorts me out taking me by the arm and there's a bright white stretch limousine waiting outside to pick us up and take us to the restaurant." "Girl he was sure putting on the romantic voodoo, with all the bells and whistles."

Shego actually blushed, Kim noticed her one- time arch foe totally opening up. Kim relaxed and just let Shego ramble on. "Anyway dinner was fabulous, then these four guys step towards us, I thought here we go, and began to power up thinking the cases under their arms held weapons."

"Drew reached across the table and took both my hands in his and told the guys to play. I was stunned, then he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out this little box and comes around the table to my side, my heart was beating so fast I couldn't catch my breath, he gets down on one knee opens the box and asks me to marry him."

"So my guess is you said yes." "Well what else could I say, I love that big blue skinned fool, but anyway the weddings week after next, I know it sounds like a shotgun wedding, but we have to fit it in between our trip to South America and the international Horticultural convention in Washington DC, and I want you to be my Bridesmaid."

"Say what?" Kim did a double take and stared at Shego in shock."Please say yes, I don't have any close friends at least on the good side of things I've invited my brothers but we haven't been close in years and none of my other relatives will still speak to me after being a villain for so many years.

Shego began to cry again thinking Kim was about to refuse."Put the water works away, sure I'll help you, but bridesmaids dresses and all of that stuff takes time, and we have to get you outfitted for a serious honeymoon, I know just the place, let's go shopping!"

"Smoking car Kim you must be doing ok working for GJ?" Shego commented as they drove the two blocks to the Middleton adult fashion Boutique. "It's government issue, but I like it, by the way, do you think you would look good in white?" "My favorite is green but I think I could give white a go why?" "Ah, I think white would really stand out especially on your wedding night. Anyway, here we are." Kim pulled up in front of the store and the two new friends stepped inside.

"Tara...got a new customer for you." Kim giggled then stopped and stared at Mrs. Webster her next door neighbor was hurriedly shoving her purchases into a black cloth bag and made a mad dash for the door never making eye contact nor saying a word to Kim."Guess Mr. Websters gonna get some after all." She commented and burst out laughing.

"So what can I do for you and your friend Kim?" The perky blond asked from behind the counter."Oh, bring up a copy of my last receipt and make magic happen for my friend here, but make it all in white."Tara's fingers danced over the keys and she grinned at Shego eyeing her up and down."I'd say you're a 38D am I right?"

Shego nodded and watched the perky blond disappear into the back room with a little cackle on her lips."Is she ok?" "You have no idea what you're in for, and better than that Drew will be shell shocked when he sees you in this rig."

Several minutes later Kim quizzed Shego through the changing room door."So hows everything fit, ok?" "Uh, what there is of it fits like a glove, but you're not gonna tell me you bought something like this are you?" "Sure did for my wedding anniversary, and did it ever knock the socks off Ron."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" "Sure I've got nothing to hide, shoot." "Well about being married is that an easy road to go or am I in for a hard time of it?" "Having been married for only three years we waited till we were both out of college and could face married life with a pretty good grasp of who we were we've had our ups and downs but life sure hasn't been boring."

Shego opened the changing room door and slipped out beside Kim."I have never been in love like this, all I ever do is think about his silly laugh and how he made me feel down there on his knees holding my hand, so...warm and...Shego's eyes got a dreamy look in them and her voice trailed off as they reached the check-out counter.

"Girls got it real bad!" Tara joked. Shego blushed at the blonds comment then pushed her gold card across the counter to pay for her purchases."Hey, Tara can you recommend a good bridal shop close by?" "Sure Primrose Bridal shop just two doors down from us look to your left as you exit the store you can see their sign from here." 

"Thanks again T, catch you again soon girlfriend."Kim high fived her old schoolmate and headed to their next destination. Entering the shop Shego stopped to admire all of the pretty wedding dresses in the display window. They spent the next three hours trying on tons of different wedding and bridesmaid dresses.

Finally, Shego made her choice. The dress was a beautiful white silk gown with a trail that seemed to go on for a week and a matching veil. Kim stepped out of the changing room and twirled around admiring the pale pink velveteen bridesmaid dress."Shego that dress is to die for woman, if that doesn't stop Drews' heart then what you got in that other bag sure will."

They both laughed and went to pay for their new dresses. "No way your paying for that Stoppable that's my job, your job is to be my bridesmaid so give me that dress. A little embarrassed at the almost faux pau she had been about to commit Kim handed Shego the pretty dress and snapped her fingers.

"That's what we've forgotten, shoes!" Grinning like two Cheshire cats they stalked out of the bridal shop arm in arm bags bulging they headed for Kims Porsche and carefully packed the bags away in the trunk of the car.

Thier final stop was Middleton Shoe Bonanza barn."This place is where I buy all of my fashionable shoes Shego, let's see if we can find you some spankin new shoes to go with that killer dress." Twenty minutes later and 5 pairs of shoes apiece tried on they both sat admiring the choices they had made.

"Shego are you sure you want to go with those 4 inch spike stiletto heels?" "As sure as you are about buying those pretty pink flats you're sporting." They both burst out laughing and went to check-out, the man at the service counter just shook his head as the two woman grabbed their purchases and headed out.

James T Possible answered his front door with a bit of a suspicious look on his face. He glared out the peephole and there was Drew Lipsky standing on his doorstep."If you're here to cause trouble Drew, I'm ready for you. He growled, grabbing Tim's baseball bat from the front hall closet he threw open the door to be confronted by a peaceful Drew Lipsky.

"Good afternoon James, could I speak to you a moment?" "Honey whose that at the door?" Ann asked from upstairs."No one, in particular, I want to talk to love, now what do you want exactly Drew?"

"Could we perhaps sit down, I have a really uh, delicate situation I would like to discuss with you for a few moments, please." "Ok, well if you start anything funny I'll bash you one, don't you forget it."Seated at the Possibles dining room table, Drew Lipsky began to explain the very real nature of his problem. Ann Possible came down stairs and sat next to her husband to listen to this man bare his soul.

"That's the long and the short of it James, can you find it in your heart to come to Florida and be my best man?" "I don't know Drew after all of the shenanigans you've pulled in the past I have grave misgivings about trusting you."

"Honey I honestly think Drew has turned over a new leaf, shouldn't we give him the benefit of the doubt, he's promised us an all expenses paid vacation to Florida for a week, you know we were going down there any way to investigate real estate."

"Well ok honey bunch, I guess my wife and I can drag ourselves down to Florida for a week and help you get married, Drew." "Thank you, James I'll have my secretary send you all the details to your email here."

With those words said Drew Lipsky got up said his goodbyes and left the Possibles pleasant little home. Once outside he reached into his pocket got his cell phone out and dialed Shego."Shego love I accomplished my mission here in Middleton where can I meet you, I'd like to go to dinner soon?"

Cruising down the highway headed back to her house, Shego's phone suddenly went off."Oh, Drew, hi lover boy dinner well I have been with Kim all day and we had just been discussing dinner plans meet me at this address."

"Imagine that the two of us having dinner together with our favorite guys." "Ah, no big, Ron's making Bar-B-Que tonight and we always make way more than we can eat." "I make a killer salad, maybe we could make that before your Ron gets home."

Ron cruised up to the house just as a cab was pulling up to the curb in front of his place. "Woah, it can't be who I think it is, it sure is, What are you doing here Drakken? this is my house!" "Ah, Ronald Stoppable, I was invited to dinner here, and I would rather be known by my given name Drew Lipsky thank you."

Ron opened the door and stared at Drakken, I guess it's ok then if K invited you, but if you start any funny business I'll go full monkey power on you in the blink of an eye I swear!" "You have my solemn promise I shall commit no acts of any kind while in your fine home."

Forty minutes later Ron and Drew were discussing the finer points of preparing the perfect pork chop."I always marinate my meat for at least 24 hours before it hits the grill." "Ah, do you use a dry rub or do you prefer sauces on your Bar-B-Que?"

"The Ronster is definitely a sauces type guy, in fact, I have a secret family recipe handed down to me from my Grand Pa Stoppable, he could make a serious hamburger that man was a genius on the grill." "Really my grandfather taught me the secret of making the perfect Bratwurst slow smoking it over the grill till it melts in your mouth."

"Well, it's actually been fun talking Bar-B-Que with you ...Ah, Drew let's take this smoking stuff inside and eat." Kim and Shego were just finishing setting the table as the two guys reentered the house bearing delicious pork chops and grilled corn on the cob.

"Oh, honeykins did you happen to give Kim the details for the resort or should I have Alice forward them the information?"Shego blushed she still wasn't used to all the attention Drew gave her. "I'll have Alice do that when we get back sugar plum."

"Ok, then let's eat shall we I'm starved." "Huh, one question, what details, we talking here?" "Oh Ron I hadn't had a chance to talk to you about it yet but Drew and Shego are getting married week after next, and I am Shego's Bridesmaid we get an all expenses paid week in the warm Florida sun and get to take some time off and enjoy ourselves."

"Booyah!" Ron was overjoyed he sat down and grinned at his wife."You know life sure is weird sometimes but good food can make it all better." The dinner went off in grand style and soon it was time for Drew and Shego to leave." Are you staying somewhere local? If you need a good hotel I'd recommend the Middleton Regency, great service." " Nope, our flight leaves in a couple of hours just enough time to get through security and fly back to Florida, see you in Two weeks and thanks for all the help Kim."

Two weeks flew by, Ron and Kim took their private jet and headed for Florida. Meanwhile, Ann and James boarded a commercial flight to Fort Myers Beach. Neither couple knowing the other had been invited to Shego and Drews wedding.

"We're saving Drew a ton by taking our own jet down, I hope his secretary explains to him we didn't need plane tickets." "Well Alice seems like a pretty with it in the brain department kinda girl Ron, I don't think there will be any problems with this trip at all." "Yeah what could go wrong at a wedding."

"Oh, this security nonsense gets worse every time I fly, and what was that supposed to be they tried to feed us at lunch time?" "Don't worry dear were here now, our luggage is headed to the resort, and an air- conditioned van is coming right now to take us to the church, the service is in two hours so at least we won't have to wait long."

Ron and Kim scampered through security and made a mad dash for the closest cab."Ron, we have 45 minutes till I have to be there for the rehearsal, did you make sure our luggage is going to the hotel?" "Luggage to hotel check, the resort has a pickup service so our stuff will be there when we get there."

"That's my bright guy, now let's hurry, I don't want to be late."The cab dropped them off in front of the old Fort Myers congregational church, Ron paid the cabbie and Kim ran up the stairs, her bridesmaids dress in her arms. Running past an elderly lady tuning up at the piano Kim asked for directions to the bride's area.

"Phew only 15 minutes to spare, time to get dressed and get to this rehearsal. Suddenly she stopped and stared."Woah Shego, you are looking so fine, Drews going to have a heart stoppage when he sees you in that."

"He better I'm so nervous right now I could spit nails, the rehearsals are done in separate areas of the building so the bride and groom can't see each other before the actual ceremony, let's get this done with these pantyhose are killing me."

The opening music began to play and Kim proceeded down the aisle broadcasting fresh rose petals as she went, she passed Ron then did a double take as she spotted her mom sitting on the groom's side. Up ahead on the platform standing beside Drew was her dad, anyhow no time to fret about stuff now, the wedding march started just as she reached the platform.

"I now declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Drew reached for her veil and pushed it aside his lips met hers in a warm kiss. Shego blushed again, she was married, and the world hadn't ended but if she didn't get out of these pantyhose soon she might just blow the building up.

Turning about Shego tossed her bouquet behind her and the elderly piano player caught it with a squeal of joy. Drews face reddened as he rolled down her garter and tossed it over his shoulder. Landing on Ron's head Kim smirked at her husband. "Not in this lifetime lover boy." "I didn't do nothing K it just landed on my head."

The newlyweds dashed down the aisle as the doors opened and were whisked away in a Limousine awaiting them. As they drove away Shego rolled down her window and tossed the hated pantyhose out on the road, laughing all the way till the window closed.

The ride to the hotel only took ten minutes, Drew sat happily listening to his mp3 player Shego hummed a little tune as they pulled up to the hotel. "Oh I see they even have a pool, shall we go for a swim Mrs. Lipsky?" "I didn't pack that teeny little Bikini for nothing, but first this dress is way too hot.

Drew paid the driver and they wandered into the lobby to get their key."Race you to the elevator." Shego dashed across the lobby kicked off her high heels and reached the elevator seconds before Drew did. Laughing on the way up Drew leaned over and kissed her lips, his breath was warm on her face the door opened and he stopped her handing her the keys.

"I will be a little busy so your going to have to open the door love." So saying he scooped her into his arms and carried her across the threshold and into the room. Laying her on the bed he grinned. "Well enough of this silliness I made this tux tear away."Reaching down Drew tore the tux off and threw it on top of the suitcases. She stared down at him in nothing but his boxers and shoes.

"Ah, a little help here loverboy." Drew helped her to unbutton the dress which ended in a heap in the corner followed by her bra and panties "That damned dress is way to hot,ohh that air conditioning is nice on bare skin."Laughing she pulled down Drews boxers and was shocked by the 10- inch monster that flopped out. "Uh, is that thing for real or are you packing a sleeve?" "It is indeed all my own equipment Mrs. Lipsky." "Ok, so you're hung like a horse?" "Well that all happened after my transformation, but after that unforeseen happening no woman would touch me, the big blue freak who couldn't get a date even."

"Wait a second, your telling me your a dyed in the wool?" "Virgin...well except for manual stimulation. I have never been with a woman in my life." Tentatively she reached down and touched his fast hardening cock and began to softly stroke him to full hardness. Drew let out a soft moan and he reddened."But I thought you wanted to go swimming?" "we can go swimming later, she gulped looking at his 10- inch flagpole hard cock sticking straight out towards her.

"Ah, before this goes any further Mrs. Lipsky I think I need to make another confession, due to my transformation it usually takes 6 or 7 ejaculations to calm this monster." Shego gulped and began to stroke him harder."So you're telling me you're hung like a horse and you have balls like one too?" Drew bashfully nodded then moaned as she drew the first few drops of precum from his rock hard member.

"Ok, before we go any further get out of those and ditch the shoes." laying together on the king size bed, Shego laughed as he recklessly flipped his boxer on to the lamp and tossed the shoes across the room by the bathroom door."Now come here lover boy I want to make that monster happy." "what do you want me to do love?" "You just lay down right here and I'm going to take this monster for a test drive.Drew swallowed hard and watched his new bride inch up between his legs and place his rock hard member right between her luscious tits.

Shego stroked his cock between her tits she could feel his sticky precum lubricating the path between the ladies, she pushed them together tighter and stroked him to a huge eruption, his hips bucked up as he came painting her tits and splattering her lower face with white hot cum. Curious she scooped up a gob of his sticky load with her finger and sucked it off swishing it around in her mouth to get a good taste of her man."So no one ever told you, you taste like blueberries, wow did those ladies ever miss out."

Drew grinned and reached over to pull her up to him, "I have never done this before but I want you now Mrs. Lipsky." He gently moved her around till she was directly under him, she stared into his eyes and watched as he slowly inched himself forward. The tip of his cock brushed her clit and she moaned.Gently ever so gently, he eased his massive cock inside her.

She'd never been to keen on missionary but it did seem like the easiest position to try the first time. He started slow, his hips pistoning into her she felt the entire length of his huge member filling her full of pulsing hot man flesh, finally finding his rhythm he started to pick up speed, her breath came faster, his hips pounding into her she felt the orgasm rising to a fever pitch she dragged her nails across his back and convulsed in a orgasmic release just as he poured the second hot load into her.

"Ohh, god don't stop Drew, fuck me...fuck me hard. I want you to fill me with every hot load in those huge balls of yours!" She demanded, he stared into her face and kissed her lips. "As my hot babe of a wife demands then let loose the monster!" Two hours later they lay together, his cock totally limp she sighed and trailed her nails through his dark chest hair."Uh, this is a bad time to bring this up but are you on the pill?" "Dammit I can't remember when I took my last one, but I am yes, Oh hell and we didn't use a condom even."


	5. Chapter 5 our naked vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"Ah, mom what's up I didn't know you were going to be here I saw dad standing with Drew." "Well Drew came to your father and asked him to be his best man, noticed his new bride asked you to be her Bridesmaid."

"Yeah Shego had sort of the same Problem as Drew I guess, Where are you staying?" "We're staying at the Blue Waters Spa and Resort." "Same ohh, vacationing with the rents how will we deal with it." Kim mimed getting shot and falling over.

Ann laughed and rolled her eyes at her daughter,"What say we head to the hotel together? We could split the fare for the cab." "That's a great idea mom, let me get Ron and we can get out of here."

The cab drove up to the gated entrance to the resort. "Huh, I wonder why they have an eight-foot concrete Privacy fence around the entire resort?" "I don't know Ron maybe they have trouble with vandalism around here." "Yeah, that could be it Mr. P, but were here so no vandals better try to crash our vacation right K?"

All four of them stopped and stared at the huge informational sign. Welcome to The Blue Waters Spa and Nudist resort, NO CLOTHING BEYOND THIS POINT! "You have got to be kidding, all of our stuff is in there inside the resort."

"Well you've always said you can do anything Kimmie cub, can you sneak in and get our luggage?" "Dad there's no way I am going in there and sneaking out four suitcases." "Oh, James grow up, I'm not wasting this all expense paid vacation I will meet you inside." Ann pushed past the other three and made her way into the women's changing room.

"Well if my slightly insane wife can go into a nudist resort I sure as tootin am going in." James walked into the men's side changing room and disappeared."Ron, I am not letting my parents stumble around in a Nudist resort with all sorts of weirdos and freaks staring at them, were going in!"

"Kim, my little soldier is not feeling this place." "Ron, I am just as put out by this as you are, do you think I want people ogling my bare naked body?" "Well let's get our stuff and get out of here as fast as we.." "Welcome I am Alfred one of the hosts here at The Blue Waters, we are having a swim party and beach volleyball contest today all guests are welcome to participate. Later on, we're having a Hawaiian style pig roast at our lovely cabana beach bar, can I put you down for any of the events?"

"Ah, Alfred was it, can you direct us to the room where my parents are staying it's James and Ann Possible?" "Sure thing Ohh, I see your Mom and Dad have signed up for the couples beach volleyball contest maybe you could meet them it's just outside the main building next to the Spa."

"Ron this is weirdness squared, my mom and dad are bouncing around naked on a beach in sunny Florida in front of like 50 total strangers can it get any weirder?" "Uh, I think it just did your mom is heading this way, Oh, god oh god I can't look."

"Oh, there you are Kim your father and I just won the over 40 couples volleyball contest, they even give out these neat little trophy's see, Ronald Stoppable what are you doing trying to hide behind that palm tree, it's not like I haven't seen your naked body, I powdered your diapers more than once while babysitting you when you were one and a half years old."

"Ah, I can't unsee that Kim." "Are you sure you're ok with walking around naked mom?" "Kimberly Ann Stoppable you're a grown woman now, don't you feel secure in your own body, look how your father got over this nudity thing so quickly.He's even talking about going to that delightful Hawaiian Bar-B-Que the resorts having at dinner, then he wants to try the nude sail boarding tomorrow morning." 

"But don't you feel, well a little uncomfortable?" "I did feel slightly self-conscious when I first stepped out of that changing room door, but there was a very friendly host who greeted me and began telling me all about this very enjoyable resort, now if you two will excuse me your father and I are off to go soak in the spa for an hour or so, chow children."

"Ron, I would like you to go get our room key if my mom can enjoy herself at a nudist resort, then so can we." "Going.." Kim glanced around the beach area and noted all of the people were just acting normal and really enjoying themselves."Maybe this place won't be that bad."

"K our cabana is down the beach this way, they gave us an outside suite, only problem is we're just two cabana's down from your parents." "So not the drama I am thinking what are we tripping about anyway look at all of these people Ron, what do you see?" "I see a fat guy trying to not belly flop in the pool and a lady over there eating some really yummy looking ice cream with really big boobies." 

"Ron!" "Ok, I didn't see any big boobies, but uh, it's kinda hard not to notice when she jiggles like that." "I noticed that everyone I am seeing is having fun regardless of clothes,like that guy over there working out on the weights, or that lady right there swimming in the pool, or that elderly couple racing down the beach, Nana!? what are you doing here!!?"

"Kimberly Ann Stoppable you must be joking, my seniors, nudist cross country race team holds an annual race ever year here, so please move out of our way Gus and I are about to win this year's competition."

"Ah, again K, I can't unsee your grandma flopping around like that." "Chill Ron, my Nana has been breaking the rules for years,what's one more." "Uh, this one's our cabana, number 14." "Let's check it out, and see what it's like." "Phew, look at this big comfy bed, and check-out the enclosed hot tub area out back, wow this place is really spankin K."

"I definitely would have to agree with you there loverboy, this is one plush room, hey look they even have a mini kitchen and breakfast bar." "I think maybe this place is kinda ok after all K, but please no more floppy jogging seniors, my eyes can't take much more."

"Here's a resort guide for first- time nudists, and a list of activities and events scheduled for this week, do you see anything in here that catches your eye?" "Uh, yeah the Hawaiian pig roast sounds fun and yummy and I sure would like to try out some of that yoga that sounds interesting." "I'd like to try the sail boarding and give that jet skiing a try, the listing says we can tune to the closed circuit resort channel and sign up for any of the events and activities right through our room TV, that rocks." "Found the remote, booyah! let's get signed up for the Pig roast for tonight and all of those other things wow look they have an early morning fruit bar too, the Ronster is all about some yummy fruit." 

The Kimmunicator went off in Kim's luggage, quickly she dug through her underwear and located it."Go, Wade, what's the sitch?" "We just got a hit, turns out your staying at the same resort as the mysterious disappearance was reported at, this crime doesn't fit any of our current profiles, I'm thinking it's somebody new trying to make a name for himself in the super villain circles, and you do realize your not wearing anything right?"

Kim's face turned a hundred shades of red as she quickly switched off the video pick up."You weren't supposed to see that Wade, at least until you are a bit older." "Kim went to college remember got 3 degrees in biology and computer science, with a minor in electronics technology, I was watching sorority girls running naked through the frat house since I was 9, nudity doesn't upset me at all and just to be all adult I'm 20 years old remember."

"Alright, wonderboy but it does upset me just a little bit, I'm still trying to get a grasp, on the whole being nude in public is ok, so any clues about where we should start looking for this new villain?" "You should talk to Alfred, he was the one that reported the missing guests." "Thanks, Wade, and didn't mean to flash you that way but were staying at a nudist resort that's a no clothing zone."

"It's no big Kim, just next time use the privacy setting ok." "It's go time Ron, let's find Alfred and find out what he knows." Slipping her purse over her shoulder, they exited the room and headed for the main building. Unbeknownst to them they were being surveilled by a highly sophisticated camera-equipped robotic seagull.

"Doctor Nefarious eye spy one reports Kim Stoppable and her sidekick husband have taken the bait, they are headed for the main building as we speak." "Ah, very good I Dr. Nefarious will become legendary in super villain circles if I can eliminate this crime fighting pest and her annoying sidekick husband, Mis. Trench activate phase 2."

Elvira Trench smiled happily at the guests as she pushed the capture cart disguised as a laundry pushcart down the main buildings second- floor hallway heading for the elevator, coming to the service area for this floor she quickly ducked inside and reached into the carts bin."Now when Stoppable and her stupid sidekick husband come up here to investigate room 204 I will be waiting to pounce."

Extracting the over-sized sleep gas gun, she positioned herself at the service entrance door and waited for the prey to make an entrance."So your saying Mr. and Mrs. Oglethorpe just disappeared from their room right in front of the cleaning lady?" "Yes indeed, that's what she reported, she's only been here for a few days but Mis. Trench has been an excellent employee I don't doubt that's exactly what she saw."

"Thank you for being so helpful Alfred, we'll go check it out." "K this is kinda creepy, how does somebody just disappear I'm getting a real bad feeling about this place all of a sudden." "It's no big Ron, we'll go up and do a sweep with the Kimmunicator and let Wade analyze the room for any clues."

The elevator door opened and the prey stepped out strolling towards her concealed position, Elvira tightened her finger on the trigger just as they entered the weapons optimum range.Knocking both targets to the floor in seconds."This is Elvira, phase 2 complete, I need immediate extraction I will meet the chopper on the hotel's roof."

Elvira dragged both bodies into the service area and zip tied their wrists and ankles together, gagged them and put them both into the laundry cart, dumping sheets and towels over them to conceal them. She stepped out happily whistling and walked the cart to the elevator, pushed the roof button and smiled as she ascended to meet the incoming chopper.

"Ohh, my head K, you ok?" "I'll be fine loverboy, but whoever these people are they are good, that purple gas must have been one hell of a knock-out gas." "Ah, I see you're awake at last, let me introduce myself Doctor Maxwell Albright, but you can call me Doctor Nefarious, I do hope my associate Mis. Trench wasn't too abusive during your capture and transport because that bit of fun is reserved for me!"

Nefarious cackled and rubbed his hands together in glee, with anticipation of what he had in store for these two pests."Dude what's that weird doohicky your wearing stuck to your head?" "I'm glad you asked, this weird doohicky as you call it is my cyber-enhanced brain booster, it allows my brain to move at a much faster pace than your standard genius, and controls all of my cybernetic enhancements like this!"

Nefarious reached over pulled a steel post out of the concrete and twisted it into a bow."Ron gulped."Ah, that would be so cool if it weren't going to be used to kill us." "Oh, I am not going to dirty my hands with your disposal, that's what my Cyber-enhanced little Pirahna friends below in the tank are for, now I really need to be going, I have a super villains conference call waiting, goodbye Kim and Ron Stoppable!"

Nefarious pushed the winch control button and Kim and Ron began dropping into the tank below filled with cyber-enhanced Pirahna, laughing evilly he quickly made his exit heading for his private office. Kim watched as the cyber-enhanced criminal left then let out a long sigh of relief."Hold still Ron, they didn't take my bracelet, I'm going to cut you loose."

A thin blue beam sliced through his wrist restraints, quickly he grabbed the bracelet from Kim and got them free."Score one for the good guy's booyah!" "Let's get out of here loverboy before someone comes to check if the fish have done their job." Quickly they scrambled up the winch cable and climbed out of the hole.

"Man those are some mean looking fish K!" Kim glared down into the tank full of cyber-enhanced fish and made a disgusted face at her husband."Doctor Nefarious made a classic super villain mistake, he failed to get rid of us. Come on Ron, let's see if we can locate my stuff and go kick Doctor Nefarious' cyber-enhanced ass!" "I am with you there K, this guy tried to make fish food out of us, he needs a super hard smack down."

"Ah, I see my employer failed to get rid of you two do-gooder pests, I guess I'm just going to have to do it for him."Elvira rushed into the room, unfolding steel battle fans and charging the two heroes."That's one funky outfit your sporting there." Ron commented dodging the razor sharp fans swung at him.

"She's a Shang-Zu assassin Ron, don't let her cut you with those blades they are likely steeped in deadly poison." "Eww, why couldn't she be some kind of Brownie scout!" "Ron, switch!" Ron rolled under Elvira's attack, just as Kim tumbled forward and swept Elvira's legs from under the assassin knocking her on her ass.

"I must say Mrs. Stoppable your a very skilled opponent, but your mine!" The assassin hurled a large egg shaped pellet on the floor at Kim and Ron's feet. No time to think Kim grabbed her husband turned and smashed the window out with a well- placed kick, diving through it and hitting the ground hard with a woof of impact.

"Smart move that gas pellet is lethal on contact Stoppable!" The assassin shrieked, extending cybernetic claws she leaped after the heroes in pursuit."You two are really starting to annoy me, I think I'm going to gut you like fish!"

"Ron, without my equipment were better off retreating for now." "I'm running I'm running already." The two heroes pelted across the lawn and scaled the fence."You can't escape, the grounds are filled with deadly traps I installed myself!" The assassin yelled at the fast retreating Stoppable's.

Pulling a radio from her bag Elvira yelled into it."This is Trench, release the hounds we have unwelcome visitors!" Loud howls and barking pursued Kim and Ron as they dashed away from Nefarious' swanky estate."K, I don't think were going to make it, here come some really mean dogs ahh!"

Jaws gnashing the dogs pelted up, just as a red and black chopper swooped in, rotors kicking up sand and grit. The door was shoved open and Nana hauled them both aboard."Get us out of here Gus!" Nana shouted to the chopper pilot.

"Great save Nana, but how did you know where to find us?" "Your nice young associate Wade contacted me and advised me of your predicament, Ronald's tracking chip still is fully functional. So I hired the chopper for the day and had Gus fly us in, you and Ronald look like we made it just in time."

"Booyah Wade rocks, remind me to tell him when we get home." "Ron we have a score to settle with one Doctor Nefarious, I don't know about you, but I think it's time to step up our game." "You serious K, we were almost eaten by cybernetic Pirahna, nearly sliced into sushi by weirdo assassin lady, then almost turned into evil dog chew toys." "Note serious face, Ron." "Ohh, somebody just got put on the naughty list didn't they?" "Nana can you patch me through to Wade, I need him to send me some things?"

"Kim are you sure about this, I haven't had any time to check all of the upgrades and enhancements I've added to your battle suit since you last used it, and the other weapons you had me working on are how can I say this harsh, deadly and so not like you." "Wade, Ron and I were just kidnapped by a cybernetically enhanced supervillain who can twist steel posts into cute little bows and an equally insane number one assassin henchwoman named Elvira Trench, note serious face!"

"Ah, yeah ok, one hyper-fast delivery missile on its way." "Thanks, Wade, we'll be in touch." "Mr, Gus can you take us to these coordinates, we have to pick something up?" "Sure thing missy, hang on ole Gus is on the way." "Please and thank you." "K, there's one slight problem how are we going to smuggle that stuff into the resort?" "It's simple because the suit and other weapons come disguised as normal luggage." "Ohh, clever so nobody will ever know, ok dibs on anything cool you're not wearing to kick Nefarious' smart ass with."

A couple of hours later back at the resort they opened the newly received luggage and browsed through the items inside. "One highly advanced and enhanced battlesuit, check, One totally cool looking sword hilt, what's it do?" "It's part of my lethal arsenal, along with the matching dart pistols, and blade boomerangs in the other case.""K, lethal has never been your thing, what's with the sudden upgrade to lethality it worries me?" "Well I have been looking for an easy way to explain it, but Ron, I think I'm pregnant, at least the test I took came back positive but I'm going to see Doctor Capursky, I have an Appointment on Thursday after we get home."

"Booyah! The Ronsters going to be a daddy, Ohh babe that's totally spankin, I love you." Pulling his wife into his arms he kissed her then his face changed."That screwed up Cyber goon just didn't try to take us out but he might have been responsible for killing our unborn baby, he and sushi lady are gonna pay!"

"Wow these under the arm holsters fit like a glove and the thigh holsters for the blade boomerangs are stylin, but K what's with the darts for the pistols?" "Wade didn't send any of the lethal darts, huh only stun and knockout darts guess he's tripping on my wanting lethal weapons too."

"We're going to have to stealth out of here but I think it's payback time Mr. Stoppable how about you?" "Yes indeedy it certainly is Mrs. Stoppable shall we go?" "Yes let's." Kim activated the battlesuits stealth field and took Ron by the hand,vanishing into invisibility.

"The rental cars right where the company said it would be, and here's the keys, right where I told them to stash them, you drive Ron, less likely to get stopped I look like I'm headed to a cosplay convention." "On it babe, let's roll!"

The heroes soon located Doctor Nefarious' estate and stealthfully made their way inside."I don't like this Kim where are all those mean dogs, and this place just looks way to quiet." "I imagine they are expecting us love, but they don't know we're packing all this new gear."

"Ah yes I was most disturbed to hear you had escaped Mrs. Stoppable, you and your annoying husband will have to be dealt with most severely I guess." "Nefarious! your cyber-enhanced goofy ass is mine let's go!" "Mis. Trench please deal with Mr. Stoppable while I crush his do-gooder wife into paste!"

"I'm on it Maxwell, come here pretty boy, let's dance!" Elvira leaped at Ron, with a front kick, nearly gutting him with extendable toe blades."Oh, I see how this is going to go, well let me introduce you to my special skills, you and your brain dead boss have really pissed me off! Now here's just a taste of Mystical Monkey Power!"

Ron began to glow a bright blue, energy surged through him and he waved the henchwoman towards him. "Bring it on you psychopathic bitch your going down monkey style!" "Ah, I see your wearing clothes this time around, I rather enjoyed the look I got of your perky little tits!" "So not throwing me off my game Nefarious, I've been learning some valuable lessons about not being ashamed of my body so you can stop trying." The cyber super villain charged her driving a fist into Kim's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Your pathetic Kim Stoppable, and when I am done with you there won't be a feature recognizable on you to identify your corpse." The attack had knocked the wind out of her and felt like it had bruised a couple of ribs. -Combat protocols activated- The suit was talking to her, it had never done that before.-Initiating class 2 armor upgrade-"Sure I guess?" high impact armor plates rose to the surface of the suit. -stage two weapons now online- "How quaint your clothes are talking to you, time to die!"-Accelerating- Kim moved faster than she had ever moved before intercepting Nefarious' blur like kick, she pummeled him hard in the chest and sent the stunned super villain tumbling across the lawn.

-Strength boosters online- Kim chased after Nefarious the suit felt like it was supercharged, she spun into a roundhouse kick and connected hard with nefarious' back as he tried to get up.Smashed from behind he stumbled forward and recovered."Well then I see that suit of yours gives you much-increased speed and strength shall we get down to the dying then."Nefarious' right arm transformed into a smooth barrel and he fired at her point blank. white hot plasma balls impacted Kim's chest and sent her spinning through the air, pain lanced through her body and ended in darkness as she hit the concrete security wall.

"Kim!" Ron screamed watching his wife tumble through the air and smash into the wall. Ron's rage, a red haze descended over him and he was there next to his wife. the lawn around the site of the battle-smoked and two well-beaten bodies lay on the ground."Kim don't die, what will I do without you, I can't live without you!"

"Ron, Ohhh my head, the suit took most of the impact, though I might have a concussion and everything is a bit blurry, but I don't plan on checking out on you, I love you Ron Stoppable what happened to Nefarious and his henchwoman?" "Uh, when I saw you get hit I thought he had killed you, K, I have never let the monkey out like that since we stopped Warmonga and Warhok, I just opened the door to total mystical monkey power and well I don't really know what happened it was like I was somebody else."

"Well go check those two and see if they're still alive." "They're still breathing, but right now I so wish they weren't." "Ron I think I understand but do you think either of us is a stone cold killer? I know I upgraded to lethal weapons and such but I don't want either of us to think killing someone is ok."

"We need to call GJ, those two need to be put away forever, and I definitely need some medical attention."On it K." Ron dialed the emergency GJ hotline and in half an hour the place was swarming with GJ agents and a medical team."Hey Ron, what happened here, it looks like a war zone?" "Ah, Will, my badical wife just kicked some serious super-villain bootie is all."

"The Medic says I have a slight concussion and a couple of bruised ribs but I'm ok to go back and finish our vacation, and I really need to spend some uninterrupted time with my favorite hero."Kim pulled Ron in and kissed him deeply.

"Mom are you serious?" "Oh, yes Kim, we certainly are your father and I bought a membership here, we plan to come back weekends when we move here to be closer to Nana and your brother's college." "Ah Mrs. P could we possibly use your suite sometime once in a while?" "Ron!" "What? I didn't get to do all the stuff I wanted to do and they are going to have a membership here K." "Ronald I don't see why you and Kim couldn't borrow our suite every once in a while, Kim lighten up it could be fun." "Mom you rock." "I know, now let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6 Baby blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"Thanks again Doctor Capursky." "No problem at all Kim, sometimes those over the counter tests are defective, I'm sorry that you aren't pregnant, but you are a very active young lady whose cycle seems to be well in hand, are you and your husband trying for a child?"

"Well we weren't really, but when Ron found out I might be he did get all excited about being a dad." "Well I can recommend some very good Ovulation trackers, they even have downloadable apps for your cell phone now." "Sure can you give me the app data, I'll definitely download that." "See you for your breast examination next month."

Kim downloaded the Ovulation tracker and entered her details. "Huh, this thing says that my highest fertility chance is over the next three days, maybe I should do a little more research into fertility." "Wade, can you do me a personal favor?" "Ah,I noticed you downloaded something new to the Kimmunicator does it have anything to do with this favor?" "Well kinda sorta in a round about maybe way." "Kim there's no way I am going to be your personal baby making alarm, no way no how!" "But Wade I am no good at timing stuff sometimes, how about you just beep me, you don't even have to say anything."

"The things I do for friends, ok I promise to beep you but I ain't saying a word this is way up the freaky scale for me." "You Rock Wade." Kim pulled into the driveway and headed into the house she set her purse on the table and took out the Kimmunicator, setting it on her office desk the better to be able to hear it.

Just as she sat down to open her laptop and do that research the Kimmunicator went off. "Incoming call it's Shego err Mrs. Lipsky I guess, anyway patching her through now." "Shego how is everything in South America?" "Wet and miserable it's the rainy season here, and don't get me started on the bugs, but that's not what I called about Uh, I need to ask you a personal question that ok?"

"Sure what's up?" "Well it seems I may have gone and gotten myself in the baby making business, our honeymoon was how can I put it booyah off the hook, rock the walls till the bed collapsed but I seem to have forgotten to take my pill, and well the net result is I think I have a bun in the oven, I haven't really had time to find a gynecologist is there anyone you could recommend?"

"Sure here's my Doctors number you can reach her secretary at the office number to set up an appointment, you coming to Middleton soonish then?" "Let me get back to you Kim, I should really call and get this appointment set up."

Ten minutes later."Hey I was able to get an appointment for day after tomorrow, thing is that crazy clown convention has every hotel in the Middleton area booked solid, is there any chance I could crash at your place for a couple days it will just be me, Drew is deep in the Amazon jungle doing fruit tree research." "Sure I don't see any problems, when will you be here, I could pick you up at the airport?" "I have a redeye flight coming into Middleton tomorrow at 6 pm." "See you then."

"The Ronster scored a big win today, were calling for Chinese take-out and celebrating, I got the big raise today booyah!" "Well, I have bad news, good news, and better news which do you wanna hear first Mr. Stoppable?" "You better give me the bad stuff first then so it doesn't kill my buzz."

"The bad news is I'm not pregnant, turns out that home test was defective." "Ah, that really tanks K, I was so ready to be a daddy." "Well, the good news is Doctor Capursky gave me an ovulation app to download so I can track when, well, when we have the best chance of having a baby." "Booyah! score one for Doctor Capursky!" "Shego is coming to stay for a couple days."

"Woah hold up the big poker game is tomorrow night remember all the guys are going to be here and the spare room is where we play." "Oh, yeah I kind forgot Ron, I'm sorry." "No big I'll call the guys and cancel." "Maybe you could get together at Felix and Zita's place?" "Hey, good idea I'll call him after I call for Chinese food woot!"

"Yeah and I would like two side orders of pan fried dumplings, and a large order of chicken fried rice, oh and throw in a couple of spring rolls and don't forget my fortune cookies this time." "Good it's all ordered K, food will be here in about 45 minutes they said, now time to call Felix."

"Yo buddy, there's been a bit of a snafu at my house, do you think we could move the game to your house this time?" "Ah about the game, I don't think I can make it this week Ron, Zita and I are trying to have a baby, and it's her peak ovulation time, sorry, bud." "Seriously, why is everyone going baby crazy all of a sudden? Anyhow catch you next time Felix, stay strong man." "Peace."

"Well this tanks, the games canceled, Zita and Felix are trying to have a baby, and so are Tara and Josh man what's up with all this baby making stuff?" "Well I was going to explain about the Ovulation tracker after we ate dinner but there's no reason we have to wait till then."

"So you're telling me that thing tells you when the best time to make babies is?" "Yep and it's telling me I'm most fertile over the next 3 days." "So what does that mean exactly." "Well I did a little research before you got home and there are some informational videos you could watch with me to better understand ovulation cycles."

"Ah, Kim I can't unsee that, does it have to be so graphic?" "I guess they just want people to understand just how the female parts work." "yeah and it presents the male as nothing but a sperm making machine, sex on demand I don't know if I can well just perform, under that kinda stress K."

"Well we could give it a go after dinner, and see how things go couldn't we lover boy?" "Ok, but I'm still kinda steamed about missing my poker game, anyhow foods here let's eat." All through dinner Ron pushed his food around his plate and didn't even ask for seconds."Ron, what's bugging you?" "Nothing, guess I am bummed that the poker games canceled and my wife's body's been taken over by a phone app."

"Ron, I love you, and the ovulation app hasn't taken over my body, it's still me over here you know." "Yeah well mike down at work and his wife have been trying to have a baby for the last 4 months, he gets calls in the middle of the day, and he comes to work with black circles under his eyes, he's a wreck."

Their lovemaking was totally unsuccessful that night, Ron rolled over and fell asleep minutes after the rather lackluster sex. Kim felt depressed, usually their sex life was a blast, but making babies seemed to take the fun out of it altogether,she turned towards the wall and started to cry, was she doing something wrong, was Ron doing something wrong, he seemed like he was a million miles away instead of laying here next to her.

The next afternoon she picked up Shego at the airport and waited with her till her luggage arrived."Kim I don't mean to be nosey but you seem like you're not your usual chipper self, what's wrong?" "Well Ron and I are trying to have a baby, and I just don't know what's wrong." "Have you been on the pill up until now?" "Nope I can't take them, they make me violently nauseous to the point of vomiting, Ron does his bit though and we usually use a condom but not always, though to be honest,

He's my husband and sometimes I just you know wanna feel him release inside me you know...sorry to personal, I'll shut up now how was your flight?" "You really don't wanna hear how my flight was, you sound like your seriously bummed about baby making with your husband." "Is it that obvious, I just felt so...so alone last night laying beside him." "Kim, are you crying?" Kim grabbed Shego and started to bawl into her shoulder.

"I don't know what I did wrong, and this morning Ron just left for work without saying a word, he's never done that before, do you think we need marriage counseling?" "Kim, you are asking the wrong woman, I have been married for only two weeks to a guy with a 10-inch cock and balls that need draining 6 or 7 times in a row, can we say sperm producing machine, I swear to you Drew Lipsky's pants monster is always hungry ever since that first day in the hotel and that outfit you set me up with made him lose his mind what little he had left."

"Truce...I won't talk about my problems if you don't talk about your's deal?" "Deal Stoppable, but maybe after I see the doc and find out what's going on with me we could maybe go get some ice cream and talk things out?" "Deal, my treat ok?" "You ain't getting any complaints from me."

"Well, Mrs. Lipsky I am happy to tell you your pregnant, here you can just barely see the twins right there." "Doc did you say twins?" "Why yes I did does your family have a history of twin births?" "Well I have a set of twin brothers does that count?" "Well yes, it shows a genetic curve towards twin births in your family genetics."

"Guess what Stoppable I am not only pregnant, I'm having twins!" "Ice cream?" "Oh, yeah bring it on, the doc gave me some informational stuff to read, but I am sure not looking forward to morning sickness and looking like an elephant." "Congrats you're going to be a mom!" "Zip it I need ice cream to drowned my sorrows in and lots of it."

"Wow 52 flavors and we have tried all of them, I swear as soon as I can I am going to get on the patch, hey Stoppable that could be another option for you." " I have never heard about this patch, how does it work?" "Let's stop at the pharmacy and see if they can give you some info." "Thanks, Mr. Fisk so this patch is a potent contraceptive, that goes directly into my blood stream so that means I won't get violently ill is that right?" "Yep, the ladies your age are using them more than traditional pills nowadays."

"You've been a great help Mr. Fisk I'll be back with a prescription for them but not right away, bye." "Ok, it's already late, definitely missed dinner, let's grab something at Bueno Nacho sound good?" "Mexican foods ok by me but no Diablo sauce it's way too hot for my taste."

Kim pulled up to the drive-thru and ordered them food. "Hey Ned your working late?" "That'll be $18.75, yeah I had two employees call in sick tonight, so here I am, have a mui bueno evening."

"Hey, Stoppable isn't that your man's bike by the side of the road?" "Sure is, what's Ron doing at Rabbi Katz' place I wonder,one sec gonna do a fast recon, I'm curious." "If Katz is his Rabbi, don't you think he might be seeking some kinda religious thing like advice on marriage stuff?" "Yeah I guess that's what he's doing, never mind then, I guess our marriage is more in trouble then I thought." Kim put the car back in gear and continued to the house, tears trailing down her face at the dreadful thoughts running through her head.

Over the next three months, things seemed to be going south.They still hadn't been able to conceive, Ron kept disappearing early for work and seemed to be avoiding her at Rabbi Katz' place at least twice a week. Kim was totally depressed, her work performance was shot, her nerves were on edge, and the only sex she and Ron were having was unrewarding, and boring in the extream, Ron had started calling it baby making time,and her self-esteem was in the toilet.

The Kimmunicator went off and she answered."What!?" "Kim are you ok? you sound like Ron after he's eaten way too many burritos." "Unless this is about a mission, I'd rather be left alone ok." "No, actually I have Shego on the line she wants to talk to you." "Put her through, maybe she can help me find out what I am doing wrong." "Kim are you depressed again? Your communications guy said you sounded like you were ready to do something drastic."

"No, my marriage looks like it's in the toilet, Ron's avoiding me heading into work early, and ditching me to go talk about his problems I guess at least twice a week at Rabbi Katz' place, Shego I think Ron's thinking about divorce." "You have got to be kidding, you and loverboy have been tight since like forever, but that's not what I called about, ugh one second."

"Sorry about that this wretched morning sickness is really getting on my nerves I told Drew no more kid's, but I don't know he seems so excited about being a dad, maybe I could do this again but I am gonna wait for at least a year, my biological clock has been ticking now so one year will be long enough."

Kim began to cry and threw the Kimmunicator against the wall.The phone disconnected and she kicked it under the desk. She went upstairs and crawled into bed, her tears soaking the pillow she felt like she wanted to die.

"Uh, Kim you there, hey communications boy what happened we got disconnected can you get her back?" "I'm trying, but she's not answering, I'm really concerned Kim's never done anything like this before, and she's been so depressed with this baby making nonsense and Ron being so secretive and skipping out twice a week to ditch her."

"I'm on my way, Kim might be thinking about doing something entirely stupid, oh hell commercial flights out of here have been canceled!" "If it's to help Kim then I can get you a ride to Middleton where you at?" "Mexico city but it seems like there's been a bomb scare, so all the local airports have been evacuated." "Right, Wade's fingers flew over the keys in seconds he had a name and had set up Shego's ride, There's a little airstrip about two miles east of the city, you need to meet Senor Jose he operates a small private jet service there."

Shego hung up and dialed a cab to pick her up, she scribbled a note to Drew and grabbed an overnight bag, stuffed it with some maternity clothes and dashed out to meet her cab."Hang on Kim I'm on my way, don't do anything stupid."

Kim got up and looked at the dreary day outside it was raining, now even mother nature was pissing on her, she finally crawled out of bed, she felt worthless and decided to call her mom, she went downstairs and found her Kimmunicator,she'd been seriously rude but right now she didn't care, she noted the huge amount of call back messages but just clicked erase. She couldn't be bothered with that right now to her it all seemed so meaningless, she dialed her mom and her mom's answering machine picked up. She was in the middle of an operation it seemed, and she would get back to whoever had called, Kim didn't even bother to leave a message.

"I really need to get my head together, maybe a nice drive will clear my head even if it's pissing down rain."She climbed into the Porshe, slick from the rain she headed out and drove for hours around Middleton, she even stopped by the old High school, but the memories made a lump in her throat.

Shego landed at the Middleton airport, thanked Senor Jose, and scrambled through security, in under 45 minutes she was on her way to Kim and Ron's house."Kim, you better be alright, You're not getting out of the only good friendship I have if I can help it! You cabbie there's an extra $100 bucks in it if you can get me to this address asap!"

"Hang on to your seat lady, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" The cabbie replied as he gave it the gas. Shego dug out her cell and dialed Kim's number hoping to finally get through, but no such luck Wade picked up again."Why won't she pick up? I am having some really bad vibes about this." "Well about 6 hours ago she did retrieve the Kimmunicator, but I have been tracking her all over town though she's got the privacy setting on so all I get is the tracking signal and her answering machine."

"You get ahold of loverboy, and you tell him what's going on right now, I think Kim's contemplating suicide, and I'm going to try to stop her, where's her current location?" "She's headed towards the Middleton bridge, that's all the way across town from you on the outskirts." "I know where it is, I'm on my way there now, you get Ron there asap! Hey, cabbie forget that last address, get me to the Middleton bridge!" Shego tossed an extra $500 bucks at the driver and he stomped on the accelerator.

Kim pulled onto the bridge, the rain had finally stopped, she pulled over tears still trailing down her face, she'd been crying all afternoon just thinking about the good times in life. She got out of the car and stepped to the bridge rail, just watching the gloriously colorful sunset.

Suddenly a Middleton cab came to a screeching halt next to her and Shego came barreling out of the car, to grab her in a tight squeeze."You are not jumping off any damned bridge Stoppable!" The Harley came screaming up and Ron was suddenly there, his arms around her and Shego."Are you crazy K? What were you thinking, if you killed yourself I would shrivel up and die!"

"I wasn't thinking about jumping, I was just watching the beautiful sunset and trying to figure out what I have been doing wrong." Kim began to bawl into Ron's shoulder, racking sobs,tears running freely, she hugged both of her saviors."I have just been feeling so worthless lately, Ron why have you been avoiding me, and why are you always so tired, and has trying to have a baby been so hard your avoiding and ditching me to hang out at Rabbi Katz' place twice a week?"

"Kim I...I got another part time job so we could really trick out the spare room and turn it into the baby's room,that's why I'm so tired lately I wanted it to be a surprise, and I have been heading over to the Rabbi's place because he invited me to play poker at his place twice a week, this trying to make a baby thing is making me climb the walls I had to get away and unwind, I'm sorry you thought I was doing all that stuff to avoid being with you, I love you Kim, but sometimes well I gotta just do guy stuff I guess, forgive me?"

"Ah, I think you two can take it from here, Ron if it's ok I'll borrow your Harley, is it ok to crash at your place or should I get a place?" "Sure take the bike, and your welcome to stay at our place, but I am driving my beautiful wife home, I think she's had a pretty rough day."

Ron drove her home and began talking all about the plans he had for the baby's room, he reached over and took her hand in his. A tiny smile crept up her lips, as he described the new paint job and the crazy baby mobile he planned to buy, she gently squeezed his warm hand and leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok, Mrs. Stoppable you're soaked clean to the skin, you stay right there while I get the door open." Ron headed to the door and she grinned. Why had everything gone so utterly wrong,she pulled the Kimmunicator out and stared at the Ovulation app."I think you're the one responsible stupid app if Ron and I are going to have a baby then it's not going to be on some stupid time schedule!" Kim clicked on the app and hit delete.

Ron came to her door, opened it and unbelted her."Ron, I can get into the house on my own." "Nope, you're headed to a nice warm shower then I'm going to tuck you into bed Mrs. Stoppable." Reaching in he lifted Kim into his arms and carried her into their upstairs bathroom, setting her down he helped her get undressed tossing her soaked clothing in a heap on the floor.

"You get the shower ready, I hear Shego on my bike I'll let her in and be right back." Ron headed out closing the door and heading downstairs, she leaned into the shower and started to dial up a nice steamy shower, a minute later the door opened again and Ron slipped back inside."Ron, I can take my own shower at least." Ron's pants and shirt were soon joined by his boxers.

"I am here to make sure you get all of the right places Mrs. Stoppable!" He whispered as he joined her in the shower.His warm, wet hands began to massage her cold, shivery body as the hot water washed over them."Oh, god that feels so good, don't stop Mr. Stoppable, I think you missed a spot on my neck."

Turning to look at her husband she noted his erection was sticking straight out at her, tentatively she reached out and touched his cock, a tiny smile crossed her lips as she pulled him towards her by his man flesh. "We have never done it in the shower but...Oh, Ron oh..."Kim looked down and saw his hand on her soft folds, his finger gently teased her clit and she moaned.

The water gushing down over them, Ron turned her back around. Kim grabbed on to the shower caddie as the tip of his cock brushed her clit and dragged its way into her. His first thrust made her moan hard, his hands gripping her hips he started to piston into her like a man denied for way too long.

Her breath was coming in short rapid pants, Ron's cock hammered her, the feeling of him pounding into her drove her right to the edge and over as he thrust hard into her his cock driven balls deep, she let out a scream of pleasure as He came, white hot cum filling her, they collapsed to the shower floor spent.A few minutes later Ron reached up and turned the shower off, Kim gazed at her husband and giggled."Let's get dried off,I'm sleepy and you look like you've had enough for one day Mr.Stoppable, shall we go to bed?"

"Hey stoppable keep it down over there, I really didn't need a live sex show tonight!" Kim and Ron both blushed and quickly dried themselves off."Sorry didn't mean to make so much noise!" Kim yelled through the door as they passed by."See you in the morning."

Ron was up early, but he didn't leave the house when Kim came down he smiled and had her sit."Good morning did you sleep ok Shego?" "Yeah, I guess after you and loverboy got done doing the horizontal mambo in the shower."

"Was I really that loud?" "Kim, that squeal of pleasure you let out likely broke the sound barrier, I'm surprised your neighbors didn't call the cops." "Uh, well you know, oh dammit I am not going to get all squishy, I had the best- damned orgasm I have had in a long time and if I want to make loud passion filled screams I am damn sure going to do what the hell I want to!"

"Woah back the orgasm train up Kim, I ain't trying to kill your buzz, but your neighbors might just be a bit nosey you know.""Well they can just mind their own damned business, and if that nosey bitch Mrs. Webster asks, I'm going to tell her yes my husband was making mad hot love to me in the shower."

"On a more pleasant note, I have something to show you Mr. Stoppable." Kim reached into her robe pocket and tossed a small syringe at her husband."Looks like your going to be a daddy after all Mr. Stoppable."


	7. Middleton Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"I am sure glad I'm going on maternity leave soon, this morning sickness is rank." "Sorry, hun but I'm off to work and your moms here to pick you up." "Thanks, hun, tell mom I'll be right down just grabbing my purse."

"Kim, you're looking good, is the baby letting you sleep at night?" "Some nights I think he's trying to do cartwheels in there mom." "Oh, Kim then he's acting just like you did when I was carrying you." "Real sweet mom, I'm going to be one happy mom when I offload this little guy and finally get to meet him."

"Kim, I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandmother, your father and I are so thrilled you and Ron decided to make us grandparents this soon." "Well Ron and I have certainly been busy since I got pregnant, the baby's room looks like something out of a sci-fi movie Ron's installed state of the art baby monitors, a color changing mobile, and even has the room wired for soothing lullaby music."

"After two years in the Peace corps, your brothers are back,they had all sorts of adventures in South-East Asia, and now they are planning to go to school in Florida this fall, when they heard they were going to be uncles, they were overjoyed to find out you were pregnant."

"Yeah when they came over yesterday, I think they referred to me as the Elephant woman, mom I am not that big just once I would like to get one over on those two!" "Really, well I can tell you a carefully guarded secret, Jim and Tim are dating the Whittaker twins Belinda and Melinda are so adorable."

"Mom those two high I.Q brain children are exactly like Jim and Tim when they moved in the tweebs went over there to say hi to the new family and came home complaining that the new neighbor family had only stinky girls in it." "Well, those stinky girls sure grew up sweet."

"I so remember how dad used to read me the riot act about boys and god forbid sex." "Kim your father was only being a dad, I think in his heart he always knew you would be a responsible young woman, and know when the time was right." "Did he give Jim and Tim the same you have to watch out for those Hormone crazy boys kind of speech he gave me when we had the talk?"

"No actually after he saw how you behaved like a responsible adult about sex and marriage he explained to them that if they were going to have sex, they had better be using protection unless it was after they were married, he even bought them each a box of condoms." "Really, Dad sure didn't understand how I felt back then, you do realize that night after senior prom."

"That you and Ron had your first sexual experience in the backseat of your car, Kim your father and I knew that you had lost your virginity after I saw your bra hanging out of your purse dear." "You never said anything, how come?" "Because you were in love, and I knew Ron was going to be with you the rest of his life." "But Dad was always so strict with me, why didn't he at least say something?"

"Because I told him you had the right to lose your virginity to the man you loved" "Mom I felt so guilty after Ron and I had sex that first time and I left so much evidence in the backseat, I felt ashamed." "Kim why do you think your father took your car and had it detailed, he didn't want his little girl to feel like she had done something dirty, he just couldn't come out and tell you his feelings, but you know what he told me that evening when he brought your car home, He said his little girl had grown into a beautiful young woman and he was happy to see her so in love with a nice young man."

"Mom you guys rock as parents, tell dad I owe him a soda he'll understand." "Ah, here we are let's find you some nice maternity clothes, you're really starting to show, I'm so happy for you and Ron now let's go shopping!"

They entered Middleton Maternity world and started browsing the latest in fashion conscious maternity clothes. A Gentlemen approached and greeted them."Josh, I thought you worked for Maxfast, what are you doing here in a maternity shop of all things?" "Well Tara and I are trying to save up to get a bigger place, so I picked up this part-time because I'm gonna be a daddy soon."

"Congrats but what do you know about maternity clothes?" "They asked me that question when I applied here, pick out any item and ask me about it." Curious Kim selected a styling blue maternity dress and asked for price and details."Item number 3569 the lady in blue maternity dress 100% cotton weave, also comes in yellow, pink and mauve $49.95." Josh pointed to his head."Photographic memory the management saw huge profit potential then."

"Wow, well sounds like they found the right person for the job." "Oh, Kim look at this delightful matching office wear suit." "Mom I don't wear suits." "Item number 6719 the professional business woman 50% cotton/wool blend comes in basic black,gray, and brown $235." "You do have that business woman's Society luncheon next week wouldn't it be great to actually look the part, and you could use it for any job-related functions."

"Hmm, it might be useful when I have to actually go into the office for conferences, they are always complaining about I'm a casual train wreck, ok sold." "Can I direct you to our maternity products line? it has everything the new mother might be looking for from breast pumps to baby pacifiers."

"Kim have you given any thought into breastfeeding or bottle?" "I really hadn't thought about it I guess, can you give me the sitch on both?" "Well statistically speaking breastfeeding your baby does prove to be the better method, I breastfed all of my children and I can recommend it."

Kim's cheeks reddened, slightly but she covered well." Ok, Josh tell me all about hmm, this one right here." "Item number 227895 The Gentle touch double electric breast pump provides safe and efficient breast pumping, while also allowing you to customize your pumping experience. The backpack-style carry bag makes taking it on the go easy and comfy $380."

"Sold, thanks for all your help Josh, Kim placed her purchases on the belt and dug her wallet out of her purse, Hmm I look to be a bit short on cash, give me a couple minutes I'll hit the ATM and be right back."

Kim walked across to A Middleton National ATM and popped her card into the reader, glancing around before she entered her Pin she stopped dead, across the road she spotted Frugal Lucre. Her curiosity peaked she quickly completed her transaction and dashed back into the shop, threw a handful of bills at Josh, grabbed her mom who was carrying the purchases and made a B-line for the door."Keep the change!"

"Kim what's going on, please quit dragging me along like a child and explain." "That's Francis Lurman, AKA "Frugal Lucre" he's A super-villain wannabe he did time with Drew Lipsky back in the day when Drew was my arch foe, Lucre is A known computer whiz with a penchant for separating gullible people from their hard earned money and I want to know what he's doing here in Middleton."

They followed the wannabe to the downtown office district and watched him enter a small brownstone building, The sign on the building read Lucre financial consultancy."Wade, I need you to dig up any information on Lucre financial consultancy please and thank you." "Kim it's a huge pyramid scam Lucre gets people to invest in his crazy scheme, then blows town with all his ill-gotten gains, he's now wanted by 7 states and the federal government for acts of consumer fraud, money laundering, and tax evasion."

"Get me GJ on the line, I think it's time Mr. Lurman went back to jail for a very long time this time." "Will it's Kim, how bad would GJ like to put a new feather in their cap with the other federal agencies?" "With the new current administration, we sure could use something like that." "Then you might want to send some of the boys around to the corner of 5th and Madison ave here in Middleton, and pick up Francis Lurman, AKA Frugal Lucre he's wanted in 7 states and by the feds for tax evasion and numerous other consumer crimes."

Kim and Ann stood across the street for 30 minutes maintaining surveillance on Lucre until a GJ rapid response team showed up and arrested Lucre, as the team dragged him out Lucre was screaming"I'm a financial consultant, I'll have your jobs for this rude abduction of my person!" "No Mr. Lurman you're a scam artist who's wanted in 7 states for multiple counts of consumer fraud and by the Federal government for tax evasion and money laundering, you're going away for a really long time."

Kim couldn't resist turning the screws on Lucre."Hey, Francis, I hope they find a better playmate for you in prison this time toodles." "Kim Possible so it was you, I'll get even with you if its the last thing I ever do!" "So the drama wannabe boy and the names Stoppable now, bye bye!" The agents pushed Lucre into the transport truck and slammed the door.

"Well good deed done for the day, I'm feeling hungry and junior in here is doing flip flops again." "I just heard about a cute little cafe that just opened over on State street, should we give it a go?" "Sure let's get back to the car and go get lunch." 

Later at home, Ann helped Kim unload her purchases from the car and kissed her daughter goodbye."See you and Ron for dinner on Sunday?" "Sure thing mom, Ron loves your spaghetti and meatballs we'll be there."

Ron rolled up just as Kim closed the car door and her mom drove off."I got off early, Mr. Higgins loved my new employee identification program to improve building security so he gave me the rest of the day off booyah!" "Well, you can make yourself useful and help me take this stuff in the house, here."

"Uh, Kim what's this backpack thingy?" "It's an electric breast pump I can use it to express breast milk to feed the baby when he isn't nursing from me." "Uh, so it sucks milk right out of you?" "Yes Ron, they attach like this see, except on the actual breasts not over my clothes."

"To these breasts you mean?" He whispered in her ear. Ron had quietly closed the door and eased up behind her as she was explaining what the device did, his hands came up and gently clasped her breasts from behind. Softly he began to tease her sensitive nipples through the material of her blouse running his fingers under her tight bra, he soon had Kim breathing hard it felt incredibly good what he was doing.

Kim reached back and found his crotch she could feel her husbands cock straining against his pants, her fingers manipulated his zipper and she grabbed ahold of his penis she could already feel a few drops of pre-cum on the tip."Ah, babe I want you so bad, but I don't want to hurt you." "Ron Doctor Capursky said as long as we don't try anything crazy we can still have sex, she even gave me a link to a site that shows the safe positions we can use, so please don't stop That feels fucking incredible, can we go upstairs now? I think this trouser snake needs some serious attention Mr. Stoppable."

Casting off bits and pieces of clothing, Kim ducked into her office and grabbed the laptop."Ok, let's see what the site says shall we Mr. Stoppable?" "Yes, indeed Mrs. Stoppable, away to the bedroom we go!" They both burst out laughing as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Ron was softly nibbling her neck, as she located the site they were looking for." "Ohh, number three looks like fun, so I just lay down like this and." "I get on top like this." Carefully she eased down on Ron's erect cock, her being on top took away any weight on her belly issues and let her command how deeply he penetrated her.

His hands braced her up under her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples again sending pleasant little jolts of pleasure through her, she started to rock back and forth following each jolt of pleasure with a move the slow gentle grind of their bodies together had both of them moaning.

Ron leaned up and his tongue began to swirl about her nipples changing his support hand out as he switched from left to right. It wasn't a rapid ride to orgasm ville, but a slow burning gentle ride to a final crashing ejaculation."Ron likes number three." He moaned leaning forward and softly running his lips up her chest to her neck his lips sending more tingles through her.

"Everything ok love?" He whispered,"I didn't feel your orgasm, I didn't hurt you did I?" His concern for her made her smile."Maybe this position isn't quite perfect for getting me off but it sure feels good maybe." Ron gently turned her to the side and his hot wet tongue found her clit,"The Ronster definitely knows what his beautiful wife needs." He breathed as he soon had her throbbing under the intensity of his tongue lashing.

Her eyes tightly shut, she grabbed her husband by the head and shuddered as his tongue finally sent her into an orgasmic release sending jags of intense pleasure through her whole body."That was fucking so good love, Ron are you hard again?"

"I couldn't help it Mr. Happy just got all happy again as I watched you dance under my tongue." "Come over here, Mr. Happy I guess were just going to have to make sure you're totally going to be a good boy won't we." " K, you realize talking to him isn't." Ron's voice quavered as her tongue touched the tip of his cock."Now Mr. Happy what say we introduce you to a nice long."The rest was drowned out by Kim's slow engulfment of his softly throbbing member, she hummed up and down his shaft and made him shake as she worked the huge load up out of his tingling balls. Her finger held him from ejaculating, as she made him moan."No way Mr. Happys getting to finish that soon." She whispered between head bobs, deep throating him to his balls she released her finger hold on him and squeezed his balls gently. Ron erupted, white hot cum gushing out of him, Kim slurped and licked Mr. Happy's shaft clean of the last dribble.

"Oh, thinking about it, my moms invited us to dinner tomorrow night they're having meatballs and spaghetti." "Booyah Mrs.P's famous meatballs and spaghetti!" "So I take it that's a yes on dinner then?" Ron pulled her to him and kissed her.

Ann pulled up at the house and got out of her car, it sure had gotten quiet since all of the children had left home. She waved to little 9-year-old Hana stoppable as she passed on her bike, noting James car in the driveway she smiled, it wasn't often he came home early from work.

"Honey I'm home!" She greeted her husband, as she brought in the groceries from the car. As she entered the house she was suddenly grabbed from behind, warm tender lips touched her neck, and she dropped the bags to the floor as James' lips walked their way up her neck to her ear, softly he nibbled her earlobe making her swallow hard at the feeling he was sending through her.

"Oh James that feels so good, but I thought you had to work today why are you home so early?" "Well it is Saturday, and all I had to do was check on a few experiments and so well, I thought I'd come home and surprise you." Jame's hands ran up her back softly massaging her shoulders, she sighed as he found that tight knot and worked it out all the while his lips were still nibbling her earlobe.

Turning she melted into his arms and kissed him deep and passionately. His hands trailed down her back, and he suddenly clutched her ass cheeks and squeezed them gently."My sexy wife still has a nice tight caboose."He whispered in her ear."James, what's gotten into you?"James grinned opened her right hand and dropped the bottle of Viagra into it, closing her fingers around it with his own, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom door."Go ahead open it dear." Ann leaned over and opened the bedroom door, soft jazz music was playing down low on the stereo, he had placed candles all around their bed and the lights were set to dim.

She swallowed as he placed her on the bed and slowly started to undress, she watched him her eyes filled with tiny tears, he had always been such a virile man, up until recently. She finished watching him undress then disrobed herself, it felt like they were back in college all over again she blushed as she noticed his erection greeting her.

Shyly he reached out and took her into his arms they fell back on the bed he held her tight and began to kiss her breasts, his warm soft lips caressing her she moaned softly and pulled him up to her kissing him hard she breathed in his cologne.

His cock touched her, she glanced down and watched him slowly ease himself into her, she shuddered it had been too long since they had made love, like two school kids they explored each other her fingers running through his soft gray hair she shivered as he made the first thrust, he gripped her hips and she felt him slowly start to rock in and out, her breathing quickened and she dragged her nails across his back.

He slowly picked up speed, she could feel him pulsing inside her Each thrust made her moan into his neck."Ohhh...God...don't stop...James...don't stop now!" He wasn't stopping he tucked a pillow under her hips changing the angle of his penetration never breaking stride, she could feel him touching her inner core and she melted into a long drawn out orgasm, just as James came hard into her the heat of his load made her convulse,she shuddered as she felt each pulse of his cock spraying into her.

They lay there on the bed, he was softly kissing her, each brush of his lips sending delightful jags of pleasure down her spine. "Honey..about the viagra, did the doctor say how often you were going to be able to use it, because if there's a cooldown time I want to know when we can go balls to the wall!" Ann reached out and grabbed her husbands now soft penis and gently stroked it.

"Doctor Philips said that I could take it once a day, in fact, it's not recommended we use it more than once a day. Though that just means I am good to go once every day." He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows."So you're telling me, she swallowed hard before continuing, this little magic pill lets us have sex every day if we want to?" "The Doc said it would be best if We had sex early in the morning or after dinner and he gave me a new dietary plan to follow now that I am getting back on the wild pony as it were."

"Well, my own sex drive has been really dropping off maybe I should give Doctor Philips a call and go in and ask about my own prescription love." James moaned softly as she continued to stroke his now flaccid penis, they lay there until it grew dark outside the window, finally they both got up and he wrapped her bathrobe around her shoulders snuggling her into his arm

they headed back downstairs to pick up the groceries, and have a quick dinner of sandwiches."You really don't mind just sandwiches hun?" "Not really love its fine how about after dinner we put on the old romance channel and just relax together on the hide-a-bed?" "Oh, James that sounds so romantic, we could get our blanket from upstairs and just sleep down here, whats to stop us?"

"Absolutely nothing love, you get the blanket, I'll open the bed up and we can just snuggle all night." They watched several old romance movies, and snuggled together under the blanket, sometime around midnight she cuddled up to his naked chest and fell asleep.

"Good morning sunshine!" James greeted her as she woke tired and a bit frazzled, her hair was a mess but James placed a full breakfast tray in front of her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look ravishing this morning dear how about we have a nice warm shower after breakfast?" "Who are you and what have you done with my James?" "Well I just feel so chipper this morning I have the old spring in my step back and I feel great, oh do make sure to drink all your orange juice dear freshly squeezed it myself." Ann glanced at the breakfast under the cover and smiled, James hadn't made anything like this in years, and freshly squeezed orange juice she took a sip and started in on the delightfully fluffy pancakes he had made her.

After she finished he took the tray away and climbed back into bed beside her."Were you serious about taking a shower together love? We haven't done that since I visited you at the frat house the second year in college."

"Then it's high time we got back to being intimate again the other thing Doc Philips told me is to do things that would help with intimacy, I think having a nice warm shower with my wife fits that nicely." "She smiled and decided now was the time to talk about feelings and, she swallowed hard, yes she would ask if he had ever thought about Oral sex.

They climbed the stairs hand in hand to the bathroom, James dialed the shower to a nice gentle heat and turned on the massage pulse shower head he helped her off with her robe and they slipped into the warm massaging water, his arms came up around her and his lips caressed her neck."These are called intimacy exercises, the Doc said we both need to let our feelings guide our hands to our partner's body then do intimate things to excite that partner."

"James this feels wonderful, I have missed this, you had drifted away from me, I thought I had lost you." Ann began to cry on her man's shoulder but she soon stopped, his lips felt so good on her neck."James I...I wanted to ask you something well after all these years of marriage have you ever thought about.She swallowed hard, then finally whispered in his ear."Having oral sex?"

"Land a goshun woman, are you serious, I well, I can't say I have never thought about it but, he swallowed hard and pulled her head in close to his chest. Stroking her hair he Whispered."Are you sure about this, is there some instructional things to try, love if you want to, then I want to, with all this technology you would think that something as intimate as that might be handy."

Ann giggled."Well, an associate of mine down at the hospital did tell me about one place we could look for well certain information." "And how old is this associate of yours hmmm?""She's 22 and in the nursing school program training as a candy striper." "Oh, well she's about the same age as Kimmy-cub." "James you know Kim is a responsible young woman and it's time you stopped using that nickname I think it hurts her feelings being called something you liked when you were eight years old can sure be a drag at 25."

"Uh, well she's always going to be my little girl, but I guess I need to let her grow up now huh?" "Yes let's finish this delightful shower and head back downstairs, I think I feel like running about the house naked today, what say we make it a nudist holiday and get in touch with our inner nudist for when we go back to Blue waters."

"No objections there love, let's get out and dry off." Dried and happy they came downstairs hand in hand and slipped back on the hide-a-bed cuddling under the blanket, Ann reached for the TV remote."Alright, Adult-Override is now off." "Dear you never allowed Adult-override off ever, you've kept that code secret for years, I know for a fact Jim and Tim tried to break into it years ago without success, they could never figure out the code, so what is it?" She held up the remote and typed in I love James.

They were fascinated as Ann tuned in XTC TV and they began watching Oral intimacy for couples, they watched all day as different sex instructional learning videos came on, it wasn't porn it was true to life sexuality where partners would go through the basics of different kinds of sex. Finally, James excused himself and went to the bathroom, several minutes later he came back down with a book under his arm.

"I caught Jim and Tim with this years ago, They had borrowed it from Ronald they claimed, I'd forgotten it was in my closet James laid a copy of Hard hot cunnilingus in Ann's outstretched hand. She opened the book and it better explained the male version of oral sex, "This is some detailed guide James, Ann paged through it over 300 illustrated pictures with basic instructions on how to perform Cunniligus on your partner.

"Oh, by the way, I took my pill." Ann glanced over at her husband and tentatively reached out and touched him."Well while you were up there I bought the full series of sexual intimacy from hand jobs to anal from XTC home shopping guide. It will be here tomorrow had it sent maxfast overnight shipping." "Are you sure were ready to go full on sex crazy?" "Let's find out, how about side by side 69 that doesn't look too strenuous."

Kim and Ron had snuck around to the back door, they were going to surprise the rents with a big bottle of their favorite wine, Kim unlocked the door with her key and pushed the door open just as Ann let out a passion filled scream, and her husband moaned hard spraying his wife's face in white hot gobs of cum. In unison, the younger couple covered their eyes and yelled."Ahhh, I can't unsee that!


	8. A Day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"Mom, I understand that you and Dad still have sex, it's one thing to know your parents are still having sex, and a damned bit different to witness your mom screaming in passionate ecstasy while her husband plasters her face in sticky gobs of cum."

Ann nodded it had been their own fault, she had invited the young couple to dinner, and the hot heavy lovemaking had driven all thought from her mind till Kim and Ron's disturbing outburst had stopped everything in the room. James was hiding upstairs in their bedroom he had wrapped the blanket around himself and dashed upstairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Kim to be totally honest your father and I have been having well intimacy problems for quite some time now." She said, wrapping her bathrobe around herself she continued."Your father lost all interest in sex, and he was just shriveling up and drifting away from me, he wouldn't even touch me anymore, I was just another thing like his work or his newspaper."

Ann began to sob, her tears running down her face Kim held her mother and listened to the heart-wrenching story of love lost."Honestly Mom, you felt worthless and used up?" Ann cried some more, her tears running down her face."Kim until yesterday for the last year, he has ignored my existence except when it involved going somewhere together."

"The last time we had sex was over a year ago, do you know what it feels like to suddenly have the man you love forget to even rub your shoulders or so much as give you a kiss. and yesterday he was back the man I fell in love with was holding me and nibbling my ear his lips were caressing my body again."

"Uh, mom I was witness to where that ended up going if you're really set on giving oral sex a go with Dad, well," Kim blushed she couldn't believe what she was going to say."I could always give you some pointers, Uh, if you're serious about it that is?"

Upstairs Ron tapped on James and Ann's bedroom door."Uh, hey James can we talk?" "Ronald, it's open, but I'm not going to say anything." "You don't have to say anything dude, I'll do the talking if it's ok with you?" Ron opened the door and slipped inside, James Possible was sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket his face looked like six months of bad weather had dropped on his head all at once.

"You know I used to have that look you're wearing, then one day it all went away because I met the woman of my dreams, She was sweet and warm, and actually didn't care that I wasn't some big time jock or a super brain, I realize that Kim and I walking in on you two was bogus,we were just trying to surprise you guys with this,we knew it was your favorite wine and Kim thought it would be fun to surprise you guys with it,I guess it was a serious surprise but not in a good way."

James was crying, Ron could see the tears in his eyes but he continued."So you went to see the doctor and he gave you a prescription for Viagra and I spotted that old book I loaned Jim and Tim a long time back since I didn't need it anymore you know there's a loving lady back downstairs, who could really use a nice warm hug right about now I imagine, oh by the way pages 52 and 53 well if you're really wanting to make your lady happy that's really the best option."

James reached out and picked up the book where he had thrown it on the bed."Ok, I guess I'm gonna go now, but give it some thought." Ron turned to leave and felt a hand on his arm."Ronald don't go just yet, for over a year I have been having trouble with intimacy, I lost Ann, I didn't seem to care about anything anymore, it's like your a prisoner in your own body and your watching the woman you love just wither away and you don't even care."

"I...I didn't feel anything anymore, the last time we made love Ann and I it was over a year ago, I still remember that night my Mr. wouldn't even stand at attention, Ann was crushed I was so embarrassed by it I just started ignoring sex, and that led to my ignoring my wife, and I lost her to this uncaring monster I have become, and yesterday a stupid little pill gave me back my life again."

"James I think there's a very sad lady downstairs, that needs to hear this more than I do, here maybe this will help break the ice Kim and I are going to get out of here now, but you give me a call if you, well, if you really want advice on giving your lady the best oral sex she's ever going to get."James nodded and accepted the bottle of wine, Ron turned and headed back downstairs. He could see Kim holding her mom and he stood waiting patiently for her to be done.

"Kim, do you think he's ever going to touch me again after this, this nightmare?" "Mom Dad loves you, I guess he's had trouble showing it lately but he's still the same guy you fell head over heels in love with back in college."

"Yes he is, and if you two young people will excuse us I have some serious making up to do to the woman of my dreams." Brushing the tears from her eyes she stared at her husband he had come downstairs in the new bathrobe she'd bought him last month, and he scooped her up in his arms.

"James..ohh James, I love you so much!" "I love you, Ann, now let's go upstairs and open this wine, it's a really good year and see where things go from there shall we!" Ann Kissed him hard and passionately her James was back.

"Uh later love birds we'll just let ourselves out, you two have a great evening." Under his breath, he urged Kim towards the door."Let's get outta here before those two begin ignoring us,and we witness more things we should never see."

Kim glanced back as they exited the house and closed the door, she saw her parents had made it no further than the stairs before some serious tonsil hockey had begun."You know something love, I think we just witnessed true love."

"I think we just witnessed your Mom and Dad proving that love can really overcome anything." He took Kim by the hand and kissed her as they made their way back to the car and drove to Peppi's Pizza shack.

"Ron what do you think is going to happen, my parents are well a bit screwed up, to say the least?" "I don't think they are screwed up, I think they just need some time to well get reacquainted." "There's Peppi's what do you want on your pie?"Kim giggled and punched him on the arm playfully."You know what I want." "Yeah, but we can't do that here in public." He joked she punched him again and gave him a smirk."Honestly is that all you ever think about?"

"Yeah pretty much, love thinking up new ways to melt my wife into a puddle of hot sexual goo." "Ron!" "What! It's true, now I'm about to order, everything on board sound good?"Kim leaned over and kissed him."Hmm, how about we order two sausage deluxe specials?" "Umm bargain sounds good, yeah ok be right back."

As Ron was ordering their pizza's the Kimmunicator in her purse went off."What's the Sitch Wade?" " I have an incoming video link from Shego, seems to be on some kind of crazy adventure or something should I patch it through?" "Please and thank you, Wade."

"The guy says we'll have our pies in twenty minutes, what you watching?" Kim grinned and turned the Kimmunicator so Ron could see what she was seeing. "Drew is taking Shego to the hospital I guess it's time." They watched as Drew scrambled around grabbing a maternity bag and checking his watch furiously as they waited for a cab to arrive to pick them up.

It followed them as Shego narrated what was happening, "Drew my water broke ten minutes ago, if this cab doesn't get here soon I am gonna have these two right here!" "The cabs here love were heading to the South Florida medical center, as fast as we can!"

The camera followed them into the cab and through some seriously fast traffic, all the time Drew was doing Lamaze with her, having her just breathe."I am gonna breathe flaming hot plasma if we don't get to the hospital soon!" She threatened her left hand glowing a bright green.

A nurse brought out a wheelchair and wheeled Shego inside, the hospital looked real busy as they wheeled her into the maternity ward, and a helpful Doctor began to ask her some pertinent questions."My water broke, oh half an hour ago now Doc and these two are kicking like they want out now."

The Doctor checked Shego's dilation and smiled."It looks like you're fully dilated, Mrs. Lipsky." The next scene showed a sweaty smiling Shego holding her two beautiful daughters in her arms, as Drew tried to explain how two perfectly normal looking babies had to be taken down from the ceiling.

Shego laughed into the camera and waved."Hey, Kim hope this video gets to you soon, Superpowers an inheritable trait, who knew, oh were all headed to Middleton next week Drew wants to introduce Momma Lipsky to her new grandchildren, chow."

The video cut off and Ron stepped out of the car to get their order. Kim sighed and looked down at her own stomach little Reuben James Stoppable had decided now was the perfect time to start doing cartwheels in there.

"He's doing cartwheels again isn't he?" Ron flatly stated as he came back with their pizza's."How did you know?" "Because every time he does that you get that squinchy eyed look on your face."

Kim laughed and took the pizza's from Ron as he got into the car."I am sure going to enjoy offloading this little ball of energy, he keeps momma way too busy. Ron reached over and patted her stomach."Quiet down in there little man mommy needs to rest now." Ron's words acted like magic the baby stopped doing cartwheels and settled down.

Over the next few days, Kim finished off paperwork, filed reports and finally was officially on maternity leave."Well that's that until after your born little man." Kim patted her stomach and she felt him kick in response."I know your my kid now, are you trying to roundhouse kick mommy from in there?"

"Talking to your stomach again K?" "Yep, your son is trying to roundhouse kick me, it feels like I'm his personal workout equipment.Oww, wow that was a punch I think, Ron can you do that baby whisperer thing please?" Ron reached over and just touched her stomach, Reuben settled instantly.

"Ron it's uncanny but all you have to do is, well touch my belly and he gets quiet." "I guess he just knows daddy knows mommy needs to not be punched and kicked mercilessly in there." "I think he was using my liver as a punching bag." "Be right back potty break."

As Kim headed to the bathroom, Ron stepped into the kitchen and dug out the fine steel hand hammered wok, he was cooking Shrimp stir fry for dinner and this baby was the perfect thing for the job, quickly he prepared the succulent tiger shrimp he had picked up at the Smarty mart seafood section on his way home.

He drizzled some sesame oil in the pan and turned up the heat, tossing the shrimp in the pan he turned to his cutting board and started to slice and chop the various vegetables adding them as he finished with each one."Hmm, bean sprouts or water chestnuts?" He asked Kim, as she headed back into the kitchen. "Let's live dangerously both."

"Booyah! I like the way your thinking!" Kim giggled and watched Ron as he worked the meal he was making, into a delicious smelling dinner."Ok, final item, can you toss the rice into the rice cooker while I finish adding a bit of soy sauce to this?"

Kim was skeptical, her cooking skills had been improving though, Ron was a patient teacher she had been successful at baking cookies, and conquering basic breakfast items like scrambled eggs."Are you sure? The last time I turned it up to high and we had black sticky mess."

"I believe in you babe, you can get it right." Ron encouraged. She added the correct amount of water and scooped the Jasmine rice into the cooker, flicking it on."Here's hoping we don't end up with eww again."

"K, I think most of your problem with cooking is due to problems with high school home economics, I still remember the day Barkin took over the class and started yelling at us to make me a batch of butter cookies now soldiers!"

"You turned into a nervous wreck and he kept poking your bowl with that big spoon and telling you it looked like goop." "Yeah I remember that day, every time he came by he would glare at me and mumble under his breath, then Bonnie made that rude comment about how my cookies came out like concrete hockey pucks."

Just as Ron finished prepping a few side items and carefully arranging them on the waiting plates, the rice cooker went off. Kim gulped and carefully opened the lid, the tender rice steamed and looked perfect."I did it!" "Looks perfect to me, here plate that and I'll add our stir fry."

Kim scooped the rice into neat little piles, and Ron ladled the stir fry on top."We did it together Ron!" "You know I think you're ready to try menu selection next K." "Are you sure? I don't know if I'm ready to, well make a whole menu by myself." "Not only make the menu but you're going to buy all of the items yourself."

As they sat down to eat, Ron's cell went off."You got the Ronster, talk to me." "Hey Ron it's Jim, Tim and I have a serious problem, can you come over we really need to talk to somebody we can trust." "You guys are living at the Middleton Arms apartments aren't you?"

"Yeah we just moved in the other day apartment 22 A, but please we need your help." "My help includes, including Kim in any assistance you two are ever gonna get again, after the last comments you made about her being an elephant." "Sure..bring her to, we are desperate here!" "We'll be over after we finish eating dinner Jim, you guys behave yourselves, laterz."

Ron hung up and tucked his cell back in his pocket."I take it that was my younger brother, what did he want that were going over there after dinner?" "He didn't go into details, but he did sound kind of nervous and I could hear Tim in the background screaming about dinner was a disaster."

"Oh boy! so the wonder children are finally finding out life isn't always gonna go their way are they?" "Yeah sounded like they had company incoming and they have ruined dinner, maybe it runs in your family after all."She punched him on the arm and rolled her eyes at him."Well guess we can rescue them, but now I have ammunition for the next rude comment they make."

Ron cleared the dishes and Kim grabbed her purse."You wanna drive or can I get us there in under 10?" "K, the last time you drove like that it was to stop that terrorist bomb planted on the Middleton financial building downtown you were hitting 180 and I nearly crapped my pants when you just missed that bus, no way, I'll drive, then I know we'll get there in one piece but I think it's time for a little payback Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim high-fived him, as they headed to the car and drove the twenty minutes to the Middleton Arms apartments, pulling up in front of 22A, they got out and were immediately bushwhacked by a jibbering Jim and Tim."Ok, you two tweebs! what have you gotten yourselves into?" Kim grilled her twin brothers mercilessly as Ron watched them squirm.

"It was all Tim's fault!" Jim pointed at his twin and made an ugly face."He forgot the pasta was on the stove and burnt the entire batch, then I smelt smoke and the garlic bread in the oven was on fire, the smoke alarm was going off and Tim dropped the whole pot of pasta on the floor when he smoked his finger through that defective pot holder, then when I finally cleaned it up and got it into the garbage disposal the entire lot backed up and sprayed it all over the kitchen."

Kim burst out laughing as Jim described the train wreck of an operation."So Ron and I here to save you from a ruined meal, really?" "No!" They both said simultaneously."Belinda and Melinda are coming over for dinner they are due in 45 minutes and were so screwed!" "Ok, Ron you dial Alphonse's, I'll see about getting this mess in the kitchen cleaned up, eww how did the burned garlic bread get on the ceiling? On second thought I don't want to know, you two go get dressed, you look like a pair of high school rejects."

Kim grabbed a pair of yellow cleaning gloves from under the sink and went all mission mode on the kitchen, Ron hung up his cell."Food will be here in 30, let me get the floor."He grabbed a broom from the closet in the kitchen and started sweeping the mess up into a wet sticky pile.

Right on the dot, Ron met the delivery driver at the door and paid with his gold card, he tossed the bags to Kim who quickly plated the dinners and tossed the bags into the trash. Just as her twin brothers made a reappearance. Kim glared at them both, appraising them with an older sister's eye."At least you two clean up well, you owe us big time for saving your bacon from a fate worse than death, never dating again in your lives!"

"Thanks, Sis!" They said in unison. She glanced over at Ron and smiled, "I guess they've learned some manners, after all, I think we can go now." "You guys owe me $80 bucks, and I ain't gonna forget it." Ron grumbled as he took Kim's arm. "Next time pay attention while your cooking!"

"Ron don't go yet we need to talk to you in private a minute!" "Ok, but you two are skating on my last nerve right about now." Tim closed the bedroom door and Jim said."Ron, we have, well sort of a problem." "And that would be?" "Belinda and Melinda are into the whole swinger lifestyle thing, They've already pulled a switch on Tim and I, fuck they both are crazy sex fiends, I swear Belinda is a nymphomaniac, what are we going to do?" 

"So you guys finally found two hot girls who you can't handle huh, sounds to me like these girls wanna play pump my pussy with anybody, I would say dump them fast and find some better women to date." "It's more complicated than that, Tim, tell him!" "Well Belinda and Melinda are swingers but it's a lifestyle thing and they don't run around and just flaunt themselves to anybody, they want us to be their full-time partners!"

"Are you two brain dribbling?" "Ron we have a confession to make, while we were in South East Asia, uh, Jim and I got involved in the swinger scene." "Ok, stop right there, brain hurting, you two got involved with strange women and had all kinds of weird sex?" "No, well yeah a little, but were hooked, we want Bel and Mel they wanna marry us and make us their primary partners what the hell are we going to do we have college in the fall?"

"Ok this is beyond weirdness squared, I am calling in a professional." Ron opened the door, Kim glanced over at him from the couch and he waved her in."What the fuck Ron!?" Ron glared at them both and had them explain exactly what they had done to Kim."Ok, you two this is way out of the park on saving your asses category.

"Wade, I need a listing of colleges that allow co-ed living on campuses in the Miami area please and thank you." "On it Kim, there are 6 colleges that allow for co-ed living, two of them even have on-campus apartment housing for married couples."

"Any of these 6 schools on your list of likely schools?" "Yep number 6 but uh, why are you helping us?" "Because those two girls incoming expect you tweebs to have your shit together and Ron and I are saving your asses, now make sure the applications are in and don't be so deceptive if your getting married you better know moms gonna be all up in your business."

"Ok, we're out of here I think I heard car doors slamming." "Out, you two go meet your girls, Kim and I have all the dirt on you two, so better never give us need to use it." They both nodded, as a knock came on the door. Kim and Ron left as the two girls went in, they seemed like normal young ladies but Kim giggled and made a finger swirl around the side of her head indicating they must be crazy.

Jim held Belinda's chair for her as Tim seated Melinda and they started in on the lasagna and fresh garden salads. Belinda ran her stocking covered right foot up into Jim's crotch, and began to play footsies with his fast hardening member.

Melinda finished her meal first and cleared her plate, placing it in the sink she headed to the bathroom smiling at Tim as she passed by, winking at him she closed the door, inside she opened her purse and took out her pill bottle, swallowing one of her oral contraceptive pills.

Belinda grinned at Jim,"So lover boy, are you feeling horny yet, and have you given any thought to our proposition?"Jim swallowed hard, his cock was straining against his pants, as she continued to caress his cock with her toes.

"Well as far as getting married to cover our lifestyle choices is concerned Tim and I think it's our best life choice, you ladies are into the same swinger lifestyle and being married means we can cover each other with parental interrogations, meaning our parents and yours will never know about our sex lives."

Jim got up and hauled her out of her chair, he'd had enough of her teasing, Tim laughed as Belinda started stripping offher clothing dropping bits and pieces as she pulled off Jim'sshirt. Her eyes glittered as her fingers found his cock and unzipped his pants.

"So let's go down to the courthouse tomorrow then, we have the money to get the marriage licenses and we can get a civil marriage done in under an hour." "Sounds good to me, what do you think Tim?" Tim was busy it seemed, Melinda straddled his face and was already breathing hard as Tim was licking her to orgasm.

"I think that's a yes! now come here, I want to introduce you to my little friend."Belinda fell to her knees and began to suck Jim's hardening cock, he moaned as she gently squeezed his balls, each squeeze followed by a bob of her head up and down his throbbing shaft.

Melinda gushed all over Tims face her juices painting him in wetness."Alright then, I'm first tonight!" Jim grinned and Tim carried Melinda over to his brother, Belinda started jerking Jims cock, as Tim shoved Melinda down on the couch and positioned her for a fast and hard double penetration she moaned as Jim entered her from behind and leaned forward to engulf Tims throbbing hot cock in her waiting mouth, Belinda kept teasing both men's balls as she whispered into their ears.

"Fuck her hard, I want to see her orgasm at least twice, yes just like that, treat her like a dirty whore, I need to hear her moan!" "One DP special on the way!" Tim growled his cock driving into Melinda's mouth as she thrashed on Jims driving member.

After they came into Melinda twice, Belinda pushed her sister off the couch and demanded the Boys double penetrate her ass and pussy at the same time.Tim liked anal Jim pushed his way into her steaming hot pussy and they started rocking her back and forth between them, the deep penetration drove Belinda over the edge and she let out a shriek of unbridled sexual fulfillment.

Melinda lay on the floor casually diddling herself, as she watched Jim and Tim cum inside her sister, grinning as she watched the cum leaking out of Belinda when they extracted themselves from her sister and collapsed spent by all the fun, Melinda slid across and whispered."Ohh sloppy seconds."

Belinda moaned softly as her sister sucked the cum from her leaking orifices and came up beside her she dribbled the huge load into her sisters waiting open mouth and they started to pass the sticky load back and forth between them, till Belinda swallowed it."Hey, no fair it was my turn!"Melinda pouted.

"So you can have it next time, tomorrow we're getting a civil marriage and by tomorrow night we will be Belinda and Melinda Possible!" Melinda high fived her sister, and she dragged Tim into his room and crawled into bed with him a smile across their faces they went to sleep.

Belinda elbowed Jim, and he opened his eyes, "Those two are gone to bed, you want to go to bed or you ready for some more?" "Oh, I might have one more load in here, come here I want to do you on the bed for once!" They stumbled to Jim's room and closed the door, his hands lifted her and dropped her at the foot of the bed, he bent her over and shoved his semi- hard penis into her moist wet pussy, slowly he worked himself to hardness inside her.

Doing doggy style made her moan for him, he started to finally piston faster, his cock plunging into her his hands gripping her hips he drove his now rock hard penis into her depths and she screamed as she came,he shot a white hot load into her and pulled out to splatter her ass and back with it. Belinda collapsed finally satisfied, Jim urged her into the on-suite bathroom, and helped her into the shower, climbing in after her, he washed them both down.

"I guess tomorrow night we'll be doing this as man and wife." "Maybe not, I might hit Tim tomorrow night and get some nice hot anal." They both laughed as they crawled into bed and went to sleep.


	9. Mission Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

"What do you mean we need two witnesses?" "That's what the JP said when I got our licenses, we need two people to be our witnesses." "Ok, let me think here." Jim pulled out his cell and flipped it open."Well here goes, all she can say is no."

"No, not only no but Ron and I have serious plans for today were going on his company picnic today at the park in Upperton, and if you don't include Mom and Dad in your whole get married quick scheme than we're done don't ever call Ron or I again ever!"

Jim swallowed hard, Kim was righteously pissed off her voice had that hard edge she got when dealing with criminals and thugs."Do you think Mom and Dad would come down here to the courthouse, honestly Kim Tim and I are afraid of well, screwing this up, we both thought Mom and Dad would be dead set against us getting married this way."

Kim's heart softened, she could hear the real emotion in her brother's voice, it sounded like he had started to cry."If you don't include Mom and Dad do you think they will ever forgive you for denying them that chance to see their sons get married? I am not going to be on the receiving end of that parental shitstorm, so call Mom and ask!"

Kim hung up, she was still furious those two planned to elope and use her and Ron in their pathetic excuse of a marriage and leave Mom and Dad out in the cold, she tossed the Kimmunicator down on her desk and put her head in her hands. She let out a long sigh and stared at her wedding picture on the desk."Those two will never have that kind of wedding." She mumbled to herself.

"Who's never going to have a wedding like ours huh?" "Oh, Ron I was just thinking out loud, my stupid brothers are eloping with those sex crazy girls down at the courthouse, and they were going to use us as witnesses, I told them they could ask Mom and Dad to be witnesses, because were busy and I am not going to be included in some stupid elopement if it doesn't include my parents told them basically don't ever call again unless they did."

"So I guess the picnic is off then, I distinctly heard that I want to be there tone in your voice K." "I..I do kinda want to see them get married but we do have plans of our own too." "Shah, so Perkins can find someone else for the egg toss, how often do you get to go to your brother's wedding."

"Jim slow down please and explain what's going on" "Mom Tim and I are here at the courthouse with Belinda and Melinda, we have decided to have a civil ceremony here by the JP, and we need two witnesses for legal purposes." "Jim you two wait right there your Father and I will be there in twenty minutes!" Ann slammed her phone shut, she glanced at the package that had just been delivered and thanked the delivery driver.

Slamming the door she threw off her robe and yelled up the stairs."James your sons are eloping with the Whittaker twins you have 10 minutes to get dressed and get us to the Courthouse!" James came down the stairs hopping on one foot trying to jam on his other shoe as she headed up quickly throwing on the first thing she grabbed out of her closet.

"I am going to kill those two if they screw this up." She muttered under her breath staring at herself in the mirror she noticed the new gray hair and plucked it out, she gazed at the bright yellow sundress she'd grabbed and smiled at the memory it brought back.

Stomping into a pair of white flats she barreled down the stairs, grabbing her car keys from the rack by the door she dashed out to meet her husband already sitting patiently in the passenger's side seat."I know better than that to get in your way in an emergency of this kind dear." He stated as she buckled up, the car growled to life and she stomped on the accelerator.

They were doing a buck twenty as she screamed into the parking lot at the courthouse. James was white as a ghost his fingers dug into the dashboard as he hung on for dear life as his speed demon wife squealed to a stop in a parking space that said two-hour parking. 

"Remind me to buy decaf coffee next time hun, that almost made me need the bathroom when you blasted by those Nuns in the bus." Ann glanced into the rearview mirror and spotted the Police officer approaching with his ticket book out.

"James you head inside, I'll take care of this it won't be two minutes tops. James nodded and headed into the courthouse. Ann got out of the car and met the officer half way to her vehicle and smiled."This is a medical emergency my two sons need to have their heads examined, I think their brains must be dribbling out their ears officer."

"Ah, medical emergency you're a Doctor then ma'me?" "I am indeed, you can call Middleton General Hospital and ask to confirm if Ann Possible works there, that's me, now if you will excuse me, I am needed inside."

Ann turned and quickly made her way inside, the cop sat there scratching his head then got back in his car and drove off. Ann let out a sigh as she watched the cop drive away, technically she no longer worked at Middleton General, well after today she was retired, she was still thinking about how to explain it to James when she stepped through the door into the JP office. Kim tapped her on the shoulder a questioning look on her face.She and Ron were coming in right behind her."Mom was that you who passed us going 120 in a school zone?" "Well, your father sure wasn't driving if we were going to get here in time." Ron pointed at Kim and shook his head as they made their way to the front where the rest of the people were standing.

"Now I know where you get your mad driving skills, You Possible women are speed demons." "Oh, so not the drama nobody was hurt those nuns were just a bit shook up from the whole being run off the road thing."

Ann joined her husband standing next to the boy's she glanced at them and smiled."Well at least you boys wore decent suits, I can't say this is how we wanted to see you get married but your father and I are happy if you're happy?"

James took Ann's arm as the Justice of the peace read the short civil marriage ceremony the boys approached the bench arm in arm with the girls and signed the licenses."Well then I hope you young people have a long and happy marriage, that'll be $400 for the paperwork and filing with the records keeper."

Jim glanced at Tim they both glanced at their new wives, and Ann slapped her Platinum card down in front of the old gentlemen."You do take credit, don't you Judge Winegold?" "We sure do Mrs. Possible, but that's taken care of by the court clerk outside, have a nice day." 

James led Ann by the hand, she was crying again, but they were happy tears, they stopped at the clerk's office and paid the fees owed. Kim jabbed Tim in the side and whispered."Mom just saved your collective bacon, you better not screw this up or you and Jim will regret it, remember back in 5th grade when she punished you two for that stunt you pulled with the propane tank?"

Tim nodded."It will be 50 times worse if you get this marriage thing wrong, remember what happened to cousin Larry after his marriage fell into divorce, it will be like that!" Tim gulped but he smiled when he looked at Melinda."You know something for an annoying older sister I'm happy you and Ron did show up here after all."

Outside the newlyweds made to say their goodbyes, James stopped them his face had an unpleasant scowl on it, the boys knew from experience meant trouble had found them."What no reception dinner even! For shame, how about we all head over to the Steak-o-rama and have ourselves a real sit down meal my treat."

Belinda and Melinda both stared at each other, this whole marriage of convenience thing sinking in, as they started to feel like they were part of a real family.Belinda nudged Jim and nodded. Melinda eased closer to Ann as they walked to the cars."Is it alright to call you mom?" She asked Ann hesitantly. A bit of blush on her cheeks.

Ann looked at her son's new wife and grinned, your part of our family now you had better." "Ok, mom, Melinda grabbed Ann's other arm and walked along till they reached the waiting vehicles.Belinda moved closer to James and she reached out for his hand. "So ah, none of the cars are big enough for us all, is it ok if we meet you there then?" James grinned and kissed his new daughter-in-law on the cheek."Sure we can all meet up over there Kim and Ron you're invited it wouldn't be a wedding dinner without the rest of the family."

Belinda started the car Jim in the front seat with her Mel sitting in back with Tim just holding his hand."So your family is really nice, I think they actually like us, Mel and I have never well our parents are so rich, they never had any time for us, Your Dad always so nice? Mine never took the time to bother with Mel and I, that was left to the servants to deal with.

Jim laughed.Bel my Mom and Dad are the coolest parents, They are strict but fair, have always been that way, and Tim can tell you my older sister and her husband are great people too, Tim tell her how Kim and Ron saved our butts the other night about dinner, Tim?" Melinda was kissing her husband deeply their lips plastered together, her in his lap, one arm draped around Tim's neck.

Belinda glanced in the rearview mirror and giggled, she eased her right hand over and tentatively brushed her fingers against Jims left hand.He reached out and grabbed her hand tightly."So I don't know how I feel about this whole marriage of convenience thing it sounded good but eh I don't know."

Jim glanced over at his wife behind the wheel as she pulled to the side of the road."You having second thoughts Bel?" Jim questioned.She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the seat and into Jim's arms,"Yeah about the convenience part not about the marriage part."Her lips met his in a long drawn out kiss."Do you think we can make it uh, can we...maybe try for real?"

Jim shook his head,"Nah, we could never really be married, that would mean we might have to actually love each other and just be all mushy and stuff together." Belinda had tears in her eyes, Jim was really that uncaring. His face suddenly twisted into a grin, and he burst out laughing he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap."I was joking, but are you sure you wanna go that road being swingers it would sure limit our available partner choices, being married to someone takes a load of love and commitment?"

Belinda nodded, You asshole I.. felt like."She never got the rest out Jims lips plastered to hers and he held her tightly, stroking her hair, she melted into his warm embrace it seemed real suddenly, this warm feeling she'd never experienced suffused her body with warm tingles as Jim's lips played down her neck.

Melinda glanced in the front seat,"Did you hear what those two were talking about?" she whispered in Tim's ear as he kissed her breasts."Yeah, so when do you think they noticed we were really in love already?"He whispered back.

"Oh, Tim that feels nice yes just like that, and no I don't think they noticed us at all, seems like my crazy sister finally found out that you can't be an uncaring bitch to a man you're really in love with. Oh...God..Tim...oh...that feels so good!" 

Jim broke the kiss he had been locked to her lips with,"If we don't get to the Steak-o-rama soon Mom will send Kim and Ron to come hunt us down." Belinda sighed and pulled herself together,"Ok it's normal time you two in back, stop all that ass grabbing your getting me and my husband horny save it for home."

Ron high fived Kim as the two couples car finally made it to the parking lot."Booyah we win!" "Alright, Ronald how did you know it would be at least 40 minutes, I thought it would be 20 at most?" "Two guys two girls twice as much time to pull over and get a fast bit of naughtiness!"

"Oh my god, on the side of the road do you kids do that sort of thing on the road?" "Mr. P after the other night can you really question someone else's crazy sexual stuff?" "Uh, I well." "You had better not answer that James Timothy Possible." Ann threatened, raising an eyebrow."I plead the 5th."They all laughed as the two couples finally joined them and they went into the restaurant.

"So you two girls have a lot to move in with Jim and Tim or not so much?" Ann asked as they finished lunch."Well Melinda and I share a room at home, and all of the furniture belongs to our parents, frankly, I don't want any of that stuff except our clothes. Bel answered."Well, that sure makes moving easy."

Melinda was still impishly poping french fries in Tim's mouth giggling as he chomped down on each one and made a growling noise.What do you girls plan to do are you working or planning to go to school with Jim and Tim?" "Ah, Mr. ummm, Dad since we have married, that has unlocked our accounts in savings." "Well, that can't be that much how much could a simple savings account be worth Belinda?" 

"Let me check," she dug out her cell and dialed the newly opened account."Seems like Melinda and I are currently worth oh 7.5 million apiece." James jaw dropped, his boys had married into some serious money.

"Well, then when are you planning to move to Miami then?" "The four of us have been discussing it, and we plan to move the middle of next month, the same time you and Mom plan on it." "Great, if all your taking is clothes then we could just rent a bigger truck and load everything together."

Bel nodded she was really starting to feel like family, these people weren't at all like her parents, Jim's mother actually cared about him, unlike Melisa her own mother who was off in Europe somewhere on one of her crazy antique junk buying junkets and wouldn't be back until the end of august.

Melinda giggled as she finished the last french fry, and made a horrible face at Tim."Rarr," she uttered trying to sound ferocious. The whole table burst out laughing, Mel reddened, but Tim saved her with a kiss. She glanced around noticing that they weren't laughing at her, they were laughing with her.

She grinned and excused herself motioning to her sister she indicated the bathroom.Bel nodded and got up to."Looks like my sister wants to powder her nose and needs some help, be right back."Tim elbowed Ron,"What's up with them, women sure are weird sometimes can you explain it?" "No way if you try to understand that your brain will turn to mush, I asked Kim once, and I still get the woogies just thinking about it ewww."

Mel dragged Bel into the ladies room and started to cry."So, are you feeling really weird too, or something?" Belinda nodded she felt like this family actually cared about her and her sister, Jim's mom made her feel like a daughter, and his dad treated her and her sister like part of a real family too.

"Bel I have a confession to make, Tim and I are really deeply head over heels in love, I don't know how you're really feeling about Jim but I am going to try to make our marriage of convenience into a real warm loving marriage!"

Belinda reached out and hugged her sister, "I was afraid of getting involved, but as we got to know each other better I fell just as hard as you did sis."The two young women held each other and cried. The door opened and Jim's Older sister came in.

"Uh, not interrupting just the whole bladder is about to explode,won't be a minute." Kim went to the stall furthest away from her new sisters-in-law and sat to relieve the pressure."Too much diet soda."She muttered to herself.

Business dealt with she stepped to the sink and the two girls grinned at her as she washed up."Hey Kim, is it ok to call you Sis?" Melinda quired. Kim looked at the two sex-crazy swinger girls her tweeb brothers had married, and she reached out to hug them both.

"Yeah I guess you two can call me sis, but just between us girls I know all about the fact you and my brothers are into the swinger scene, the only thing I ask is that you consider making your lives together into something this family can be proud of, see you back at the table, you two look like you should wash your faces,Jim and Tim might think you've been crying in here."

Bel and Mel giggled and washed their faces."Kim seems pretty nice, what kind of sexual fun do you think her and her man like to get up to?" "Bel, damn I hope your not gonna ask her, that would be embarrassing." "No worries, just wondering out loud is all, let's get back, the guys will be getting nervous by now."

"Ok, so are you boys planning on any sort of honeymoon, or just getting on with life?" "Uh, I really don't know Dad, it all depends on what the gals want to do I guess, so Bel we gonna do the honeymoon thing or just get on with our lives?"

"I don't know Jim, Mel what do you want to do?" Mel reached out and took Tim's hand in her own,"I think Tim and I would enjoy spending some time together, maybe we could use the house in Hawaii, I'm sure it's not been used in years, mother always said she had horrible allergies when we stayed there."

"I'll call father, I'm pretty sure his secretary said he would still be in Australia dealing with those folks he was planning to merge with there." Belinda pulled out her cell and dialed, it took almost ten minutes till someone finally picked up."Hello, oh hi Joanna, please hand my father the phone it's important, yes I can hold, oh he's in the shower well I can wait."

Melinda whispered in Tim's ear."Bel and I know father is banging his secretary on the side, and giving her tons of gifts and bonuses to do the nasty with him on demand, if mother ever finds out, she'll divorce and then the real fun will start."

Tim giggled and kissed her."Ah, Daddy, it's Belinda, Melinda and I are planning to use the house in Maui is that alright? Why yes we did get married, prenuptial agreements, no Daddy we didn't make any such stupid things were in love with our husbands so there's no need of that,phah, your boring me father so it's ok then, fine were using jet 2 to get there, chow!"

Belinda slammed her phone shut and made a rude face,"Did you hear that Mel, daddy is only worried about our non-existent prenuptial agreements ugh, he didn't even bother to congratulate us, I'm sorry you had to see that debacle folks, our parents aren't like you at all, only thing they love is money and the Whittaker pharmaceutical name."

"That was a wonderful meal Mom, Dad thanks for all the help and support today, Mel and I...we...love you."Belinda started to cry, Ann got up and held her daughter-in-law."There there dear, don't cry I guess your parents are just too busy to make time right now for you, though if it was my daughter I would be heart broken to hear she'd gotten married without me."

Bel hugged Ann, "When I told Melisa Mel, and I were getting married she said good, get it over with then you can find better things to do with your lives." "Your mother sounds like a dreadful person, I don't think I want to meet someone who doesn't even care about her little girl's marriages."

James got the check and went to pay, the family gathering broke up and the two young couples made their good-byes to the family."You guys have fun in Hawaii, make sure to use enough sunblock." "Thanks, Kim we will." Her brothers said in unison, walking to the door they all headed for separate cars.

"Yo Tim, you and Mel take the front seat this time, Bel and I wanna try out the back." Tim high-fived his brother and got behind the wheel, Melinda grinned and buckled up."The airport should have had enough time to get the jet ready by now, right Bel?" "Yes sister mine they sure have so let's get our luggage and head on down, it should only be about a 9-hour flight."

Melinda smiled at her husband then flipped her phone open and dialed the airport."Hello this is Melinda Whittaker Possible I am filing a flight plan for JST059er bound for Maui Hawaii, yes one pilot three passengers looking for a two- hour window for take off, oh, thank you there's an opening in 45 minutes, we'll be there."

At the apartment, they scrambled to fill suitcases and quickly drove to the airport. Tim pulled into the long term parking and they headed to the private jet port on the far side of the Middleton international runway.

The sleek Blue and white Gulfstream G550 sat prepped and waiting their arrival. "Let's get aboard our flights logged to be on the strip in ten minutes, just enough time to get her there."Mel urged the passengers aboard.Tim headed to the pilot's compartment with Mel and flopped down in the co-pilot's seat, as his wife went through her pre-flight check and got the jet moving to the east runway.

Melinda stuck her tongue out at her husband as she talked to the tower."This is JST059er requesting clearance for take-off on runway 3 east." "Copy JST059er, you are green to go, have a safe flight, Melinda." "Thank's tower, we sure plan to make that happen."

As Melinda leveled out at 32,000 feet, she tapped the alert sign and announced into her headset."We're cruising at an Altitude of 32,000 feet with a flight time of 9-hours and 36 minutes till touchdown feel free to move about the cabin now."

Tim unbuckled as she finished, and slid over close to her, his hands started to massage her neck, creeping around to unbutton her blouse, she helped him to undress her shifting her arms so he could pull the blouse off, raising her bum as he pulled her pants and panties off and giggling as he eased around in front of her seat.

"What are you up to?" She asked, as his lips touched her neck, he trailed his tongue down her chest, and she moaned softly. Tim's tongue stopped right at her clit, he wet a finger, and inserted it, swirling it around just barely teasing her clitoris till it started to swell, he plunged his tongue in, a warm wet delicious feeling sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine, she shivered as he brought her to orgasm, she shrieked and drove her husbands head into her with both hands, he continued to suck and lick till she came a second time her wet pussy dribbling on the seat as he ate her to that second orgasm.

She threw the headset down on the instrument panel and clicked the auto-pilot on."You are so bad,ohhh...ohhh..yes..yes oh baby, that was incredible! I want you inside me now!"Melinda slipped out of the pilot's seat and Tim sat down, she eased herself down on his erection facing him she began to rise and drop herself on his cock, Tim grinned and held her sides,Thrusting up from the seat to drive his stiff member into his horny hot wife.

It wasn't long before they were both moaning, her downward plunging intensified, faster and faster she drove down on him, Tim Thrust up into her, his face straining, they came together she fell into his arms and kissed his face."I wonder what Bel and Jim are up to bet it's kinkier than us." Tim laughed and kissed her deeply."Yeah likely, wanna go watch?"

Mel nodded playfully and they both crept to the door.Tim cracked the door enough to peek out, and was stunned to see Belinda just sitting in Jim's lap, they were watching a movie on the wide screen some kind of monster flick and quietly talking.

"Woah bro, it looks like you and Mel have been having fun up there, Bel thought we could wait a bit she wanted to watch the new Sploorg It came from below movie, seems pretty good so far." "Yeah well we had some sploorg but the fun kind." They all laughed Mel and Tim sat down and started to watch the horrific creepy monsters that dug tunnels under the ground and pulled people under to eat them.

Bel leaned over and whispered in Jim's ear he smiled and poked Mel, "Bel wondered if you were up for some orgy action after dinner?" Mel nodded and whispered in Tims' ear, Tim grinned and got up heading to the aft compartment of the plane he started making food. Bel started to get bored with the creepy monsters and began to nibble her husband's neck.

"The only thing they stocked for us was soup, some finger sandwiches, and these bags of chocolates." Tim placed the items on the stationary table and motioned everyone to come eat. As dinner proceeded bits and pieces of clothing began to litter the deck, Bel finished her meal and started playing footsie with Jim's already swelling cock, she gently tickled his balls with her toes and giggled when he moaned under her ministrations.

Jim got up, he laughed as Bel giggled and tried to run to the front of the plane, Tim intercepted her and held her there till Jim grabbed her ankles and they lifted her across the stationary table. She laughed as they laid her across it and Mel started jerking them both to full hardness.

Jim set his cock in front of his wife's inviting lips and she nibbled the head of his cock softly, getting sticky precum she slid it across her lips with her tongue then engulfed her husband's cock, working him down he moved slowly, letting her establish a rhythm he was soon deep throating her, her lips dragging on his shaft as he throat fucked her.

Tim wet his finger and began to tease Bel's clit, he worked her till her wetness coated his hand then pushed into her hot depths and started to drive into her with a solid thrust each thrust Jim made, Tim copied, till Bel was thrashing on the table in orgasmic delight. Mel crawled under the table and began to lick each of the brother's balls, switching back and forth with gentle squeezes till the both came hard together into her thrashing Sister.

The entire scene played out a second time starring Mel as the one being table fucked by the two brother's, Belinda decided at the last second she wanted another mouthful of hot cum and popped Tims cock out of her sister and sucked him off,playing with the sticky load she swished it around in her mouth and waited for Jim to blast his load down her sisters throat.

Watching Jim's balls contract as they spewed the hot load down Mel's throat, she eased over and pushed Jim aside having worked the cum around her mouth for almost 5 minutes she leaned over and dribbled the long string of cum into her sister's greedy mouth, who promptly swallowed the whole load.

"Hey, I wanted some of that, greedy wench."Mel laughed and stuck her tongue out at her sister showing her the entire load had disappeared. Giggling together the orgy ended with two very happy couples and a rather abused table.


	10. It's time Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

Ron sat at his home office desk, he'd been up most of the night unable to sleep, due to Kim's being unable to sleep. Her delivery date was passed by three days, and tonight he kept checking with her.

"Ron I'm ok, why don't you try to get some sleep." "Ok, babe if you need anything just wake me." Ron went to lay down, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Two hours later at 3 am Kim shook him awake, she looked nervous "Ron it's time, my water just broke!"

Ron dashed around grabbing all the things he had on the list he'd made then helped Kim into the car."Ok, K do your breathing exercises, I am gonna put the hammer down, it's time for me to be a Daddy."

Ron pulled up at the emergency room entrance ten minutes after they left the house. Kim smiled as he helped her out of the car and ran inside for a nurse. The nurse brought a wheel chair out and wheeled Kim inside to the maternity ward, Doctor Capursky came in five minutes later and began to check Kim over.

"I must say, Kimberly, this little boy want's out I think you're fully dilated already, are you beginning to feel the labor pains?" "Do you want an epidural? or are you planning on natural childbirth." Kim thought about the pain she'd experienced so far in life and nodded."I'll take the epidural Doctor Capursky."

Ron came in, in full scrubs he reached out and held Kim's left hand as the doctor administered the epidural. Twenty minutes later Kim was sweating Ron's hand felt so strong holding hers. Doctor Capursky came back and checked her again.

"Oh, my this little man really does want out, he's crowning, breath easy Kimberly, I'm getting a nurse to assist me with your delivery." A minute later she was back with a friendly nurse who helped Ron into a chair, though he refused to let Kim's hand go.

"Alright then here we go easy now Kimberly breath and give me a solid push, Ah, yes once more, Kim gripped Ron's hand and pushed again the pain even with the epidural could be felt, Ron was holding strong as little Reuben James Stoppable entered the world and began to cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Stoppable?" Ron did so Kim's grip felt vice like as he watched the Doctor finish up, while the nurse started to careful clean little Reuben James up and finally hand him to his rather tired mother.

Reuben yawned as the nurse placed him in Kim's arms."Look he's got your dimples." "And he's got your hair K, ah what a cute little guy you made, I love you, Kim, look Reuben mommy's very tired you let her sleep, ok little man."

Reuben yawned again and Kim finally let go of Ron's hand. "I'll see you later in the morning love, they are going to move you upstairs in a few minutes I need to call work and tell them I ain't coming in today." "Ron I think we did a beautiful job of making babies, couldn't have done it without a loving caring husband like you, don't be too long, I'm kinda feeling just a little afraid to be alone."

Ron headed home, called into work and jumped into the shower.Washed and feeling at least human, he dialed Ann's number it was now 6 30 am, the phone rang twice and Ann answered sleepily mumbling."Hello, who is this calling me so early?"

Ron smiled His mom-in-law was in for an early morning wake-up call."Kim's resting comfortably, Reuben arrived at 4 20 am,did you want me to pick you guys up I'm on my way back down there now?"

"James wake up!" Ann shouted shaking her husband. "Huh, I don't wanna go to school, it's what, oh hun whats going on, I'm still half asleep." "Your grandson finally came into the world, Ronald is picking us up he'll be along soon to collect us, now throw some clothes on we need to be ready."

Ron pulled up to the in-law's place and they both ran out to scramble into the car."Ok, folks, this flight is heading for hospital land." Ann sat in the front seat next to him directing the driving."Take Water street to 5th it's faster you avoid that annoying traffic on Center street and can cut across Heyland ave and be right into the back parking lot Ron!" 

"Yes ma'me, I'm on it."Ron followed direction's and they were soon parked in the hospital's back parking lot."Use my old space by the entrance Ronald, they shouldn't say anything." "Your old space? did the hospital give you a new space dear?" "No James, I've been meaning to, well get around to finally umm, dammit I have been retired for the last three months."

"Really...so where have you been going every day when I've been ah, heading for work?" "I've been going to the seniors center downtown, learning more about computers and doing some studies of modern painting, even learned how to draw and worked with some pottery too, I...well I couldn't find an easy way to tell you, love."

Ann walked up to the secure entrance and forgot she no longer had an ID to show the guard inside, but he opened the door anyway as the family approached."Heya Ann, haven't seen you here since you retired, come on in, I'm sure upstairs won't mind."

"Thanks, Ben, these are my husband, James, and my son-in-law Ronald, we're heading up to the fourth floor, my daughter just had my grandson I'm so excited." "Well you folks take care Ann, give that new baby a big kiss for me, my own daughter is up on four to, don't know what she ever saw in that Junior character, but Bonnie sure has been happy since those two got hitched in Vegas last year."

"Ah, Mister Rockwaller, did you say Bonnie was up on four?" "Yep, in fact, Ron, she had my beautiful little granddaughter yesterday afternoon, that no-account husband of her's well maybe he isn't a no-account like I thought guess he had to take care of some family business for his dad seems the old man is pretty sick, which I didn't know, but anyway, talk to you again soon need to do my rounds."

They got off on four and Ann and James went to the desk to ask what room Kim was in, while Ron headed to see his son in the maternity ward, running into Josh Mankey, he'd had an issue with Josh back in the day but had finally gotten over it after he married Kim's friend Tara, they'd become good friends since then.

"Yo Ron saw your son in there next to mine congrats." Ron high -fived Josh and slipped up beside him to look in on his son."By the way, Felix is here too, Zita had a beautiful baby girl about an hour ago, he just went down to get a pot of coffee, he's still waiting to go back in and see Zita, man that's one excited guy couldn't wait to get in the gift shop and buy his daughter one of those new Cuddle Bunnie Babies, Ah hey the nurse is getting Alan out, I'll be back gotta go be a daddy."

"Heya Ron, man this place sure is busy, brought up some coffee where did Josh go?" "To be a daddy, they came in and got his son out, guess it's visiting time, so what's up with you, what happened to the chair?" "My mom has been working with some new cybernetics guys, and they finally built me a spinal implant, man, still a little shaky on walking, but everything seems to be operating normally."

"So what did you decide on name wise for yours?" "Zita thought María would be a beautiful name for our little girl, named after Zita's Grandmother." "Son's named after our two dads, couldn't believe Kim had been thinking about naming him after some of those Oh boys, but we finally settled on Reuben James Stoppable."

"Hey look, a bunch of nurses heading in, looks like were up, see you soon bro." Ron followed Felix down the hall and left him to enter 401 while Felix stepped into 402 where Ron saw Josh standing talking with Tara's mom.Ann and James were talking to Kim as she held Reuben in the crook of her arm. The nurse standing there sounded upset as she mumbled about another flower delivery and stared at the delivery driver wheeling in another floral display that must have cost a small fortune.

Ron peeked around the curtain and spotted Bonnie holding her daughter, Bonnie noticed him looking in as the delivery driver wheeled up the latest in a stream of such displays."What do you want Stoppable?" "Uh ran into your Dad downstairs, he sounded really happy to be a grandpa, looks like you've got a beautiful little girl, congrats."

Bonnies face softened, "Uh, yeah, well my Dads had it rough since mom passed away, that heart attack changed his life...Connie and Lonnie are off traveling the world and he gets so lonely, and why am I telling you all this....anyhow thanks, Stop, she stopped. Uh thanks, Ronald, hope you and Kim are happy, hope Junior gets here soon, these flowers are starting to get on my nerves."

Ron smiled and ducked back around the curtain, the nurse was leaving and he slipped in beside Kim leaning over to give her a kiss, Reuben reached up and touched Ron on the face letting out a silly little burp, then a contented sigh."So little man, are you being good Grandma and Grandpa are here to see you so be good for mommy."

"He's been a very good boy since the nurse brought him in but he sure was hungry, just getting comfortable with nursing him to be honest...ah my nipples are a bit sensitive." "Well back when you first came along Kim, I had similar trouble I'll pick you up some Tender Tikes breastfeeding cream 100% all natural ingredients, and it will help sooth that problem."

"Thanks, mom, the Doctor says Reuben and I can come home tomorrow, I'm recovering well and she doesn't see any reason to keep me here longer." "You feeling hungry K, I can go grab you something from the Pancake house?" "That actually sounds pretty good, didn't get to eat before we got here, don't think it would have been a good thing to anyhow so sure, bring me back the red velvet pancakes and an orange juice would you love."

Ron nodded"One order of red velvet pancakes and an orange juice, can I grab some breakfast for you and James while I'm down there?" "Oh, well James would you like something to eat from the Pancake house? James...hello oh my look at him, nodded off in the chair, anyway Ron, get me a coffee, black, two sugars and those banana pancakes with the powdered sugar on them sounds good, get James a coffee, and some waffles, looks like he needs to wake up."

Ron headed out to get the food, and passed Felix in the hall."Yo where you heading Felix man?" "Got picked to go grab some breakfast for all the hungry folks in 401, You?" "Same hey how about we take my car heading to the pancake house on state street unless your heading somewhere else?"

"Hadn't decided yet on what to get, but pancakes sounds good to me let's do it." The drive took them forty minutes to complete. Hot food in hand they headed back into the hospital Felix asked how Kim was doing Ron told him and he asked how Zita was feeling as they headed back up in the elevator.

"Foods here!" "Shhh, James is still sleeping, don't know why he's so tired lately, it's not like he does much at work to tire him out like this." Ron handed everyone their food and set James food on the nightstand beside him for when he woke up.

"So K, the doc said you can come home tomorrow, did she say when I should be here to pick you up?" "Yep, Doctor Capursky wants to give me a last check at the end of her shift here in the morning, so I should be ready to get out of here with this little man at eight."

Ron smiled and kissed her, "Thy chariot shall be awaiting thee, my lady." "So, sounds like you finally got accepted into the Everlot Recreationist guild forsooth?" "Yeah found the acceptance letter in the box when I was heading over to pick up your mom and dad. I think it will be fun, first event of the season is in three weeks, I have to work on my character, and so do you."

Reaching into his pocket he extracted the plastic coated card and handed it to Kim. "The package came with our two cards and a guild handbook too." "Hmm, how come this card says Duchess Kimberly Ann Stoppable?" "Well I don't always play poker when I go out, have been doing some serious leveling in Everlot, even earned my Knighthood in the Silver Gryphon guild booyah."

"Do you have the handbook with you? I really get bored watching TV, maybe I could read it over and see what I have to do to be a Duchess." "Yep in the car be right back." "I think I'm going to take Mr. sleepyhead here on home, I think I should have a talk with him, it's starting to worry me how tired he seems to be, tell Ron we'll catch a cab home sweety."

"Ok mom hope dad is ok, I think I'm going to ask the nurse to lay Reuben back down he's being restless, and looks like he wants to sleep, could you ask the nurse to come in on your way out?" "Sure thing, so hows it feeling being a mommy for the first time?"

"Great mom, even after all the kicking and crazy morning sickness, I think Ron and I will be doing this again soon, maybe give it a couple years, then have our next." Ann nodded then leaned over and gave her daughter a hug."I'll be back later this afternoon, maybe your dad will be awake then and get to see his grandson instead of sleeping."

Reaching over she picked up the fast cooling pancakes and shook James shoulder till he woke."Come on sleepyhead, I'm taking you home, I think we have some talking to do." "Right then, did I sleep the entire time? I'm sorry Kim, I'm so tired." He leaned over and kissed Kim on the forehead. "I will be back later, I think I need a good nap first though."

Ron passed his in-laws in the hallway as they left at the nurse's station and nodded when they said they were heading out." See you, folks, later give Nana a call for us please and give her the news." Ann nodded and waved as she dragged James to the elevator.

"Alright James Timothy Possible, I think I want an explanation, why are you so tired dear?" "Ann...the company fired me, they sent me some letter or other that well all I read were the words retirement date, the letters at home in my desk, love they took away my whole life's work."

"So that doesn't explain why your so tired, and where have you been going if not to work?" "Well the first couple of weeks I went to the library, then I found the computers there and found a new job working for Alphonse's, as their number one Dish technician." "Your working as a dishwasher?" "And Bus person." "Driver, take us to Alphonse's."

Ann paid the cabbie, as they exited the cab in front of the posh restaurant. She took James by the hand and led him inside."I want you to quit this job now, I am going with you to explain but you're done here as of today." "Ann, what will I do, I get so bored by myself in our big old house?" "Well, for one thing, you and I can have lots more us time, and I want you to come to the senior center with me and see what you would enjoy doing there."

The twenty- something manager they met was overjoyed to meet Ann until James explained his reason for coming in." I'm just sorry to see you go, James, you increased the dishwashers efficiency by 200% and you're a pleasure to work with." "So that explains why you're so tired hmmm, increased the efficiency, making you work way harder than you needed to."

"Ann you know me, that machine was making me crazy, it was so slow." "Dear it's time to go home get you a nap and maybe I'll join you in one, then you're going to the senior center with me." "Once again sorry to see you go, James, take care I'll have payroll send you your last check goodbye."

At home, Ann led James by the hand into the house. Stopping inside Jame's locked the door. Ann turned and embraced her husband wrapping her arms around him and hugging him hard. "So I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about being retired to love, I guess we're a right silly pair of fools, who don't know when to let life just be."

Jame's smiled and held her there in the hallway, his hands softly massaging her back, then feeling a bit naughty, they crept up and undid her bra. Her left eyebrow went up enquiringly and his lips touched her's, leaving a warm wet trail to her earlobe where they stopped to softly nibble.

It felt so good, his tender nibbling made her feel so warm. "Love we have something to do." she tried to put a little distance between them and succeeded in coming in contact with the stiff tent in his pants, she looked down and her hand reached out with a mind of its own and tenderly grasped him through the material.

She quickly drew her hand away and eased out of the embrace James looked crestfallen but she leaned back into him and explained she wanted to freshen up."I forgot to shower last night love, but you head upstairs and warm up those lips I think Ann wants a little mid-morning delight, she taunted him with a saucy wink, their clothing dropping off, as they climbed the stairs together.

Tossing her panties on the bathroom counter, she quickly began a hot shower the water felt almost warm enough as she stepped in. Two gentle hands came around and clutched her tit's from behind assisting her in James joined her, his member touched her side as they moved in there, the now hot water splashing over the two of them. "Well hello, Mr. sneaky."

"So Mr. Possible just couldn't wait hmmm?" "Nope decided I needed a shower myself, was too tired last night tooo..."Her hand, grabbed hold of his cock and started to gently stroke him.

He pushed her against the wall, as she stroked, his lips came down on her neck and began to nibble on her."Oh, Ann, that feels so good." He whispered in her ear between soft nibbles. Her shocked inhalation drew her eyes downward, as her right hand stroked him his left had come up to caress her clit, a gentle finger probed and found her hot wet clitoris, swirling it softly between his finger and thumb, a shudder went through her.

Pressed against the shower wall there her body demanded his now, she maneuvered them around a bit and whispered into his ear."Lift me up a little dear, I want you to do me standing up that's a new one." James wasted no time lifting her and lowering her on his erection, she slid down his cock as he held her up against the wall her arm skewed the shower head sending the heated water down directly on them but she didn't care his cock throbbed inside her as he raised and lowered her on it holding her against the wall.

She reached out and grabbed the shower head pipe helping him steady her as his rhythm increased, she felt the orgasm building as she slid up and down on him, her right hand grabbed his head and pushed it into her breast,his tongue found her right nipple and began to tease her,she felt the tide getting ready to crest, and held the back of his head tighter."Nearly there...oh god James...harder, a little harder. She whispered into his ear.

His next thrust brought her down to the hilt on him, she screamed as she came her right hand clutching his head to her tit's as she thrashed in blissful release on him, feeling the white hot cum filling her, dribbling down her leg and dropping into the swirling water below.

Breathlessly she kissed him as he assisted her off his fast softening member."Well, how about we actually get cleaned up and take that nap, Mr. makes me cum like a school girl." James held her to his chest as they gently washed each other.

Ann turned the shower off and fixed the head back in the right position, a warm towel was wrapped around her shoulders as she climbed out."Umm, terrycloth feels so nice on bare skin, don't you think love?" Her question made James laugh as he dried his hair under his own towel.

Finally dried off Ann giggled when he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom."After all those lifting shenanigans in there, you still want to lug me to bed?" "I'll have you know in the last month at work I got the best weight lifting award for most reps at the office gym, and they never suspected why."

Ann laughed and tussled his hair,"What's a girl to do with a big lunkhead like you hmm?" "How about having his cutie lay her head down on his chest while he softly runs his fingers through her hair till she sleeps?"

 

That sounded like heaven to her. As they climbed into bed to take that nap she did what he asked, she felt so at peace as his fingers ran through her hair she fell quickly asleep. She woke her head on his chest, her left arm draped over him, she listened to his soft breathing and looked over at the bedside clock. it read 6.

She gently shook his shoulder."Well looks like we missed the senior center today, and I missed going back in for afternoon visiting hours with Kim." James got up, went to the shade on the window and opened it he loved watching the sun go down, but was shocked when it was just coming up instead.

"Huh looks like 6 AM not PM love." "Honestly we slept the day around till morning? come to think of it, my stomach is a little grumbly, and I really need to pee be right back love." "Huh, looks like the beginning of another great day here in Middleton, hun I'm going to go cook some breakfast, what would you like?"

"Just something simple love!" He dug in the refrigerator pulled out the egg carton and the butter dish."How's scrambled eggs and toast sound ?" "Devine, I'll start the toast you get the eggs done." "Roger that sweetness."

Ann came in in her robe and slotted four pieces of toast into the toaster. "You want butter or jam on yours Jame's?" "Hmm let's live dangerously today, both." Ann applied butter and jam to both sets of toast and giggled when James nearly burned the eggs."Jame's what's the matter with you?" "Ah, sorry but in that light, well it reminded me of that morning in college after the harvest festival dance."

Ann reddened, at the memory he was referring to, she'd been caught by one of the floor admins in James dorm room in nothing but her bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy slippers. That had been their first time together, James had been out trying to carefully get rid of the evidence so to speak.

"Those sheets were ruined, but when I came back the floor admin was yelling at you for being in my room half naked and I said,"Leave her be or I'll be the one you'll be dealing with Howard." "Two months later we were graduating and you asked me to marry you." Ann looked down at her robe, it was the same light teal color she loved back then.

"Do I really look like that starry-eyed girl who you fell in love with back then Jame's Timothy Possible?" "Nope,you're 100 times as lovely and my love has grown over the years as we had children together and faced all life had to throw at us."

"The light from the window struck your hair just right and well, I got lost in that memory." Ann placed the toast on the plates and hugged him."I remember what you said the night before when we, well when we made love for the first time, you said it's natural Ann I love you, I knew there would be some blood,but it covered the spot, though you were a man, and made me feel like a woman and not a child for the first time."

She hugged him and gave him a kiss."What's that for?" "For being such an understanding husband all these years and being my partner in life." "Aw shucks hun, there was never any doubt about that, from the first time I saw you at the football game, and you smiled at me as I passed by."

"Do you feel like going out today? I think Kim will get home just fine I can see the baby tomorrow, and we can go to the senior center on Thursday. What do you say to us having a lazy day, just lounge in our birthday suits, and take care of whatever pops up?"

Jame's took her hands in his and kissed them then pulled her close and held her tight."I'd say that sounds about perfect, for us, Mrs. Possible let's take this back upstairs and climb back in bed, maybe some sunshine will hit just right and."Her kiss stopped his lips as she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs.


	11. Dreams got to dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kim Possible property Walt Disney Company, I make no claims of ownership, Not-for-profit fan work.

He starred at the screen and restarted the DVD, each time he watched was like the first time. The scene opened on a bedroom door. Monique stepped into the camera's POV and tapped lightly on the door.

The door opens, and the scene expands to a panoramic view of the room. His finger touches the advance key and he watches the scene unfold in 4k digital perfection. Monique slides into the room and grins at the large guy with his cock in his hand, she slinks her way up to him, her fingers touch him and she starts to stroke him to full hardness.

The scene pans around the room stopping on the different faces now in a circle around a kneeling Monique."Hey lovely what's your name, and how old are you?" Monique gives him a coy look and her voice stops Wade's heart as she tells the guy her stage name and age.

The scene pulls out to a top down view now the guys are close around her all jerking their cocks, while she sucks the main guy and strokes one on each side of her in the circle. He advances the scene again, to the climax of Bukkake Queens II, and watches the cum blasting, mouth-filling ending as she finishes them off and swallows that huge communal load, ending the scene by licking the last drop off her finger.

Wade turned the DVD off, he'd already watched it through three times to completion. he took the DVD out of the slot and placed it back in it's case."Fuck it, what am I doing just call the woman and get it over with, all she can do is tell me oh hell no."

Grabbing his cell, he dialed her private number and held his breath."Hello who is this, sorry if I sound a bit off, had a late night if this is about the job I called about." "Ah, no it's me, Wade, it's been a long time since we saw each other, Kim gave me your new number. When I heard you were doing a shoot here in North Upperton, decided I'd give you a call, maybe we could do lunch my treat?"

"Wade...Little Wade who pulled that gizmo shit back in the day Wade?" "Yeah the same, though that was seven years ago, a lot of time through the glass Monique, and I still can't get you out of my head." "Boy, are you being honest with me or just tossing me some lines!?" Wade swallowed she sounded pissed."Being honest is what I do, can't you give a guy a break, and let him buy you lunch?"

"Hmm, you sound sincere ok give me forty-five minutes and I'll meet you at the old Bueno Nacho chow." She hung up, he was on cloud 9, she'd said yes. He hung up his cell and stared into his mirror. "Ok, I can do this, hair neat, clean shirt covering my six pack check, gym shorts ah no." 

He grabbed a pair of loose fitting black jeans from the wardrobe and slipped them on. "Way better covers that annoying huge bulge." He gave himself one last look in the mirror and headed out to drive the ten-minute drive to Bueno Nacho.

He stepped in, waved at Ned and went to grab a table by the windows to wait. He glanced down at his watch exactly 45 minutes from the call ending she walked in and headed for the counter to order a grande size diet soda.

His mind raced."Damn, she looks fine in that black silk dress, and high heels." He whispered under his breath as she strolled past him to the counter, apparently, she didn't recognize him. Well, to be honest, he wasn't that pudgy little dude, with the geeky voice anymore either.

"Hey, Ned long time no see, I'll have a grande size diet soda, have you seen Wade, geeky little dude usually blabbing away on Kims Kimmunicator?" "Sure, that'll be $2.75 and that's him sitting by the windows over there, Have a Mui Bueno day."

She took a sip of her soda as she turned around and nearly spat it all over herself when she caught sight of the guy Ned had told her was Wade. Her heart skipped a beat, that man was cut, buff and sporting a serious panty dropping bulge in those sexy tight as fuck jeans. His smile made her knees go weak.

Wade smiled as Monique walked up to the table and sat down across from him."So what happened to you boy, looks like the buff fairy came to visit and turned you fine as hell?" He laughed and started to explain, the deep sultry voice made her wet, low and quiet, a voice to make her crazy.

"Well about two years ago I decided I was done being that pudgy guy, and started working out, eating right learned to cook from Ron and opened my own business, building high-tech security systems and doing custom installations, been making some serious bank."

As Wade finished explaining the stampede of high school kids burst through the doors and filled the place with noise, and confusion."Damn forgot it's high school lunch time, do you want to go someplace a bit quieter, so we can talk?"

She took him by the hand and led him outside."So did you drive or do we need to grab a cab..." He stopped in front of a powder blue and white 57 Chevy custom classic with silver rims and trim, and opened the passenger's side door.

"I love classic cars, did the rebuild and custom work myself, she purrs like a kitten." Monique slid into the custom black leather tuck and roll seat and smiled, this man had taste and seemed to have his head screwed on straight she grinned again as he sat and started the big cars engine.

"So quieter is good where did you have in mind?" "Well we could head over to my place I'd love to show you around just finished the house, a big gothic style two story, with sunken living room and dining room." "Sounds cute, sure would love to see how rich people live."He reached over and turned the radio on a soft R&B station Mariah Carey was pumping out Always be my baby."So you like R&B to, I love this station."

"Yeah R&B is definitely my favorite music, though I do like me some classical too, the old masters knew how to make a guy feel like he could do anything." As he finished speaking they pulled up in front of a steel gate and Wade pushed a button on the dash opening the gate and letting them in.

"Yeah I haven't finished the yard and front garden yet, plan on putting in a little grape arbor and a front patio for having cookouts and intimate little get together's." Monique smiled and took his hand when he opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"So looks pretty nice how much did this run you? I've been looking for something like this myself." He hadn't let go of her hand, and she could feel the strength in those fingers as he held her hand in his.

"The whole thing only ran me 1.2 million, but it's not done yet still haven't put in the pool I want but the hot tubs finished out back." He led her to the front door, and inside she caught her right heel on the plush carpet in the entrance and snapped the heel off, tripping into him as he steadied her she looked down her hand in his crotch.

"Uh, Excuse me, damned heel broke!" She snatched her hand away like it had been burned and blushed. She slipped off the shoes and placed them by the door, covering her embarrassment. The only real thought in her mind was on the feel of that bulge in his pants.

Wade went on like nothing had happened at all."Can I get you something to drink, I got diet soda, OJ, and milk?" "Would love an OJ forgot my stupid soda back there." "Sure one sec be right back." She glanced around at the furniture and noticed an extensive DVD collection.

"So is that real Corinthian leather on the chairs and couch?"Her hand touched the first DVD case and slipped the disc out of its case. She turned around fire in her eyes, to come to rest on the glass of OJ he held."Ok, you better start explaining right now, because that's the first DVD I ever made in adult films, do you honestly think you could bring me over to your fancy big ass house and just turn on your magic woopie machine or something and I would fall all over myself to jump in bed with you!?"

Wade noticed the tears in her eyes, and the real anger in her voice."No.. no machines no devices, and yeah I have collected every adult movie you ever made, because I can't stop thinking about the way you made me feel to this day, you haunt my dreams, I can't lie, the films do turn me on, hell I collected all those fucking movies because up until today I never had the balls to come out and tell you how I felt,and now everything is ruined you hate me because..."

Her lips met his, she crushed him in her embrace. Her hair smelled so sweet, her lips felt like fire on his, he slipped his arms around her and dropped the glass to shatter on the tile. She broke the kiss and raised her right eyebrow."You better start talking because if we start anything else I am going to forget why I am standing here."

"All those years ago I felt a connection, it's why I built that damned device in the first place but you still ignored me after because I was still just a stupid virgin to this day can't get a date, and I'm a total failure when I talk to women, I get all excited and I start screwing everything up because I wear my heart on my sleeve, and..."

Her right hand unzipped his jeans and softly caressed his bulging cock, as she freed it from his underwear and softly ever so softly stroked him. "So you're saying you've been in love with me ever since then and collected all my triple x-rated porn because I have haunted your dreams. You do realize that shit in my movies is all just work, sex sells and doing sex scenes pays my bills, it really doesn't allow for real feelings doing Porn, it's all just fucking eye candy for lonely men and women who need a cheap thrill."

He pulled her tight against him, his breathing had deepened as she stroked him to a fucking raging hard on, fuck he was built like a damned monster, she eyed the length and girth, fuck he was huge. He trembled as she undid his pants and slid them and his boxers to the floor.

God, he had a WMD in there."You do realize this weapon of mass destruction in your pants, has me wet don't you?" She drew his right hand up to her panties and he could feel the wetness there.

"Uh, Monique I...I honestly have never been intimate, but oh god that feels so good what you're doing, what do I do, smart guy with all the brains and still can't..."She kissed him again and slid her panties to the floor and kicked them away.

She took his hand and placed it gently on her clit."If your looking to start a woman, you need to be able to get her going right, give me your index finger and I'll show you exactly how I want you to touch me."

His touch was so gentle, he slowly began to tease her clit, tickling her bud as she told him how her breathing quickening as he brought her right to the edge and slowed, sustaining the intensity as she continued to do with him.

He stopped and lifted her into his arms and he laid her on the soft leather couch, her lips touched his again and she felt the quiver go through her body as he started to finger her again. The soft touches made her want him more.

"Ok, enough teasing already, if you keep that up I'm going to cum all..."He increased his speed, the finger danced to her pulse beat and her lips peeled back in an ohhh of release that did just as she had thought covering his hand in her wetness. She drew him in closer and thrashed against his probing finger the waves of intense pleasure pushing away thoughts of stopping.

She pushed him down on the couch and drew him forward a bit."Now, what do you want to learn next?" He stuck out his tongue and slid it across his lips moistening them."I...I want to learn how to make you cum with my tongue."

"Boy, you ain't trying to fool me are you, you seriously want to know how I like to get given Cunnilingus, well I like a man's tongue to just barely touch my clit and tickle it but gotta warn you I'm a serious oral lover if you go there,I won't be able to stop. I cum like fucking crazy it's made me a ton of money but I get so horny well...go ahead, touch...."

Her words trailed away as the tip of his warm wet tongue touched her love button and she moaned hard, he was driving her crazy, just the right pressure, perfect angle, perfect touch she couldn't take it long and gushed all over his face.

"Wade...do...you really see me in your dreams?" Her breathing came in sharp little intakes as he continued to gently play with her. "Yep...ever since that day, you have wandered just like you are now through my nights, so many nights alone in bed thinking about you dreaming about well about being with you just like this."

He stopped speaking and drove her to another mind shattering orgasm. She pulled his head hard against her and screamed, the intensity was otherworldly as she convulsed in her passion, his tongue lashing her to wetness that flooded her drenching the couch under them.

"So do you think you could love a woman, who does porn for a living...because I well...I've been lonely too, you'd think having all that great sex would make me happy, but it's just work to me, you learn fast in the porn business to never let your heart get involved with your work."

His hard on was pressed against her leg she could feel him pulsing and throbbing there. She drew him up to her eye to eye."So?" He stared into her eyes and swallowed."If you think you could deal with a guy who is pretty much clueless about being in love...do you think you could?" 

She drew him to her and slowly slid onto him, his breath came in sharp quick intakes as she rode him to a white hot gusher of cum, she grinned as the cum slowly dribbled out of her and painted the couch with more fluids.

 

"Well...what do you think?" He grinned at her and kissed her. "So what do you think about us being together?" "If you can deal with my working in the industry?" "It's work, like when I'm working you wouldn't disturb me when I was installing security systems, and so what, like you said its sex but work not relationship stuff."

"Relationship stuff?" "Well kinda old fashion kind of guy, you got a problem with that hun?" "Did you say, hun, I...I that's so sweet, never had anyone call me hun, IRL only in movies, and that doesn't count for shit."

"Are you sure you're not gonna get freaky if I'm with some guy working? I really need someone Wade, I get so lonely most of the time after a shoot, and all the fun sex is done and the cast and crew all go home, I sometimes just sit in my trailer and cry."

Wade reached out and held her to his chest."I think I want to be the guy you come home to every night and make real love to."He kissed the top of her head and she sighed into his chest it felt so right laying here in his arms so what if she was 5 years older than him, so what if her life was sometimes upside down from work, if she could come home to a loving man and just hold him, it would all go right.

"Ok, so it's official then but who gets the job of telling Kim?" Wade stared at her for a second and clicked the live feed on privacy dialed Kim up and held the pick up in front of both of them."I think it's fair if we both get to tell her the good news." "What's the sitch Wade dealing with cranky baby right now, Reuben is starting to cut teeth."

"Hey girlfriend, so that sweety is being cranky I feel for you, so Wade and I have some news." "Monique, what's up are you in a conference with us? Ah, ok someone needs to start explaining is this a mission or something?" "Nope Monique and I are...we're umm, well it's complicated but she and I are together."

He waited for the explosion and nothing happened."So are you two being naughty right now, I expect that's the case because Wade never ever uses the privacy setting, come clean you love birds are you calling about some kind of elopement or something I always knew you were a romantic Wade."

"Hold up a sec, I haven't even bought her a ring yet, man Kim you don't even let me get to the good stuff before your all crazy I planned on taking her to Sagan's fine diamonds later, I oh boy, umm hold on." Wade put Kim on hold and looked into Monique's eyes."Well, I honestly did plan on taking you there if you said yes."

"Boy are you serious, are you really asking me to marry....you?" "Monique, you've lived in my heart and dreams for so long would you be my wife?" She kissed him long and deep, the joy she felt was warm and she whispered in his ear."Yes."

Monique clicked the hold open as Wade let the word sink in."I think I just broke Wade, he's laying there with a big silly grin on his face." "Honestly Monique your so bad breaking my webmaster what did you say that made him so quiet?"

"I said yes." "As in the big yes, kind of yes?" "Yep I think he's broke but now I guess I get to fix him from now on." "So what's the plan, since Wades out of it, need details girlfriend." "I honestly don't know Kim, as far as I'm concerned we could elope right now and I wouldn't miss single life for a second, being in porn makes you want to experience real life a whole lot more than people would think."

"Hey I'm alive over here, I ain't against getting married today but that means heading to Sagan's right now so, well so, my bride can pick out what kind of ring she wants." "Wow, I haven't heard that much emotion in your voice since your cat died Wade, you sure you're ok?"

"Better then ok, I'm getting married today. I'm getting married oh crap need witnesses, need to call my mom, need to call the florist need to call the caterer, need to need to calm down and take it one thing at a time, and make this happen." "Ok, Wade give me a list of the stuff I can deal with I'll call Ron and he'll cover as the second witness I know your mom is out of town at that conference but we can make sure she's live tapped to the whole thing, get it in gear you two, this thing ain't going to get done by its self."

Wade scribbled down everything that needed doing, handed it off to Monique who relayed it all to Kim, while he ran around picking up clothes and getting dressed, then helped her to get dressed while he made some quick phone calls to his mom and the caterer.

"What, seriously mom, you don't want me to, but...but mom we had planned on...no I guess I understand, alright..I love you mom hurry home." "From the look on your face I take it, your mom doesn't want you to have anything to do with me."

"That isn't it at all my mom said she wants to be here, to get to know her future daughter-in-law and be here to watch a real wedding, not some thrown together last second off the rack JP thing. What could I say my mom's been there for me every time, there at every milestone, and she wants to watch me marry the woman I love, can't say I blame her after my dad."

"Well if we're not doing this today,then...well I don't know if they will come, after the big blow up of finding out I do porn for a living, I said some pretty mean shit to my parents after some asshole at his work had one of my Bukkake DVD's playing during an office party bachelor thing."

"You going to give them a call?" "I guess, you only really ever get married once, even if they hate me for lying to them all this time, I can't not ask my mom to come see me and you...umm us Wade....my dad was so angry, I was crushed by the mean things he said...and mom was devastated she just kept crying on the phone and asking me why I had lied for so long, then she ran away, and my dad was still so mad he hung up on me, I've been afraid to call them ever since."

"Monique...your crying now, I think you should at least give them a call...you look so sad, please don't be sad, call them."Wade reached out and held her hand as she dialed the number."Hi, mom...what..no I haven't quit making dirty movies mom...I only called to...no mom I don't plan to stop making those films, mom when I went out there I lasted a week at that big box place, the shift manager there was a damned little pervert, who propositioned me for Oral sex under his desk, god dammit when I told him to go screw himself they fired me."

"Mom listen...I tried to find other work, honest I did I pounded the pavement for two months, till the place I was renting demanded the rent when I couldn't pay I ended up out on the street... let me finish..I know about dads condition mom, one of his friends called me back then, that's why I never contacted you for money, the bills have eaten you up...mom,

please stop crying, I got into porn because, well because I needed to eat and put a roof over my head, the street is a mean place...mom come on please stop crying I didn't call to make you feel hurt again...I wanted to invite you...invite you to my wedding...Mom hello...mom you ok?"

"Dad...uh, what...is mom ok, please tell me she's ok! She fainted..dad listen I'm sorry for all those mean things I said. when you started accusing me, I well...I never meant to hurt you and mom, I just called to invite you to come see me get married to this great guy that I love."

"What...yes your friend Howard from work called me back then and told me all about that...dad like I told mom..it was why I never called for money...no like I explained to mom, I don't plan to stop making those films...yes I know the pain I caused you...but the porn industry is where I ended up..yes I know, I'm sorry the men down there where you work,did that to you, I was planning on unmasking the secret back when I had planned to come home for that visit but plans got delayed between you going in for that surgery, yeah I knew about that too."

"Dad, I just want you and mom to come see me get married is all, yeah it's next week, ok so it's quick but when you find a man who loves you for the person you are that kinda makes things well it's next week...what hello...I can't hear you, oh mom are you ok, Mom you did what wrestled the phone away from dad, mom please stop crying yes I am happy...he's a really great guy...what! You are, dads what...slow down you want to have dinner tonight...mom one second."

Monique looked into his eyes, he could see the emotion in her face and the tears running down."They want us to come over for dinner my dad wants to meet a man who well who could fall in love with how did he say it, his naughty little girl and her crazy family." Wade leaned in and kissed her."Tell them what time, we have things to do remember?" 

"Mom...we'll be there what time? Sure I think we can swing 7 this evening...mom what was that noise? It was dad..he did what...he's up on the roof, telling the neighborhood what...Mom slow down your getting all excited I can't understand you..oh he's telling the neighborhood his little baby girls getting married...mom damn that's insane...what yes I can put him on..uh one sec."

Wade stared at the phone and swallowed as he took it from her. "Hello...yes mam, I know what she does for a living...no mam I don't plan on it right away..ah you're passing me to...Oh hello Sir, yes yes I do, I am pretty much independently wealthy, what sir, I can't understand...yes I love her, what oh yeah sure I understand what happened, no I don't think she ever intended to hurt you like that sir, I think what's happened just goes to show you, we are all people who need love. Yes, we'll be there at seven, goodbye sir."

"Your family are crazy, he hollered in my ear and I guess threw the phone on the floor, it hung up." "Crazy family ok?" He smiled at her and took her hand."Guess we're going to find out at seven but first we need to get to Sagan's, we need to pick out a couple of rings."


End file.
